Jezzy
by Phantom Ghost Writer
Summary: Jasmine is a famous american singer that moves to london. she had it all before she moved. Now things are happening to her and she makes friends with the slytherins and this years shes going to hogwarts. U dnt like it i dnt care and i dnt wanna hear it
1. A New Home

"It's just not fair mom!" The teenage girl wined.

"Jasmine Cortel, I don't want to hear it, you're going weather you like it or not." He mother said.

"It's not fair. First you make me leave all my friends and my life in American just to move to London and now you're making me leave Louis, Coach, Dolce and Gabbana, Paciotti, Gucci, Prada and Dior just to go to another school of Witch Craft and Wizardry! I don't want to go!" Jasmine yelled following her mother in from tanning by the pool. Not only had she moved to London, but she unknowingly moved to a non-muggle neighborhood. Her parents didn't tell her.

"Just because you have a beautiful voice and had everything you wanted back in America because you were famous doesn't mean you can everything you want." Her mother said.

"That's not what daddy thinks." Jasmine commented.

"Yeah, well you're father spoils you rotten." Her mom said.

"So?" Jasmine said putting her Gucci sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Just think, her at this house you can practice magic freely because we're sheltered." Her mom said.

"Is that suppose to make me want to live here more?" she asked in a disgusted voice.

"Okay so I've been thinking and you're right. Moving here wasn't easy for you, so to say I'm sorry I want to take you out shopping. Beside you're going to need some new things for school." Her mom said.

"Okay let me go change out of my bathing suit." Jasmine said and rushed up to her room. Shopping seemed to fix almost everything.

Jasmine's family was rich and a magical family. She was 17 and an only child. Before moving to London she had everything going for her. She had the friends, the fame, the boyfriend, the popularity, and everything a teenage girl could ask for. Back in America she was a singer. Her father is a very famous attorney. She and mom were really close; at times you'd think they were best friend. She lived in a super mansion with maids and chiefs and everything. They had just arrived at their new house this morning. Obviously everything was unpacked and in its proper place because the works had been there for about a week unpacking everything. Jasmine's parents aren't death eaters but when it comes to the subject they are on the same said as the dark lord. Jasmine herself wasn't sure of which side she was on, but she was leaning toward the dark lord.

Jasmine threw on a mini skirt and a pale pink tank top. She put on her favorite flip flops and grabbed her favorite Louis Vuitton purse and headed back down stairs. She got down stairs and her mom was already changed and ready to go. For the rest of the day the two shopped for hours on end. They ended up getting new shoes, clothes, make up, jewelry, you name it and they most likely got it. By the time they got back dinner was almost ready. Some other the workers had gone out to the car to get all the shopping bags to take care of the stuff that they had bought. Jasmine decided to take a shower before eating dinner. She grabbed some clothes and walked in to her bathroom. She turned on the radio and took a shower. When she was down she got out, dried off and got dress and headed down to eat dinner. When she walked in to the dinning room she saw both her parents sitting at the table wait for her to come down so they could all eat together.

"Hi daddy." Jasmine said.

"Hi Baby doll." Her father replied. She sat down and they started eating dinner.

"Who was work today daddy?" Jasmine asked.

"It was fine. How was you're day?" he replied.

"Ok until mom said I had to go to that school." Jasmine said.

"Oh I see." He father said.

"I don't want to go Daddy." She said.

"You have to go to school." He replied.

"Cant I just got to a normal school?" she asked.

"Are you normal?" he asked in reply.

"If I say yes will you let me go to a normal school?" she asked back.

"I'll say nice try." He said.

"But daddy!" She wined.

"No buts this time baby. You have to go. End of discussion." He said and they finished dinner off quietly. When Kayla was done she excused herself and went up to her room. She went and sat out on her balcony to read. Yes she was rich and all that but she was really smart and kind of a bookworm. She was reading her favorite novel, His Mother's Son by Cai Emmons. She had read it three times before. She only had a chapter left. When she finished she stood at the edge railing of her balcony and looked off in to the distance of the sky. It was still early in the evening so it was still pretty light out. She looked around and saw a house on each side of her. 'Ugh, neighbors!' she thought to herself. Back in America she couldn't see her neighbors houses, there were trees separating the houses. She looked at the house to her left and saw a figure standing outside on a balcony. All she could make out was that he was taller than her and he had platinum blonde hair that stood out like a sore thumb. It looked like he was trying to make out who she was also. She gave up on that and brought her book back to her room and paged one of the maids to bring her up a bottle of vitamin water. She grabbed her Gucci Sunglasses and went back to her balcony. A few moments later someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called from the balcony. She looked to see who it was. It was just the maid with her drink.

"You're drink." The maid said.

"Thank you." Jasmine replied and the maid left. She looked back to the house on her left and the person had left. She just shrugged it off. She reached her hand out and a ball of light formed in her hand and she started fiddling with it. Being able to play with light was just one of her many abilities. Someone else knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called again. This time it was Tina. Tina had been one of her families' maids since she was a baby. Tine was Jasmines favorite. Tina was stereotyped against by people who visited the family because she was black. Tina was also a witch but she liked working for the family. Jasmine threw the ball of light up and it disappeared back to the sky.

"Girl, you're parents want you to go down stairs." Tina said as Jasmine walked in to the room.

"What for?" Jasmine asked.

"Neighbors are here." Tina replied picking up one of towels she dropped.

"Cant you just tell them you couldn't find me?" Jasmine asked.

"Get down stairs." Tina said and hit Jasmine on the butt with the towel as she walked passed Tina to go down stairs.

"Hey Tina, do you think they'd be mad if I slid down the railing?" Jasmine asked.

"Just a little." Tina replied. Jasmine sat on the railing to the stairs that ended near the front door and slid down them. She landed on her feet at the bottom.

"Tina said you wanted me to come down." Jasmine said as her mother gave her a look for sliding down the railing.

"This is my daughter Jasmine. These are some of new neighbors. This is Mrs. And Mr. Goyle and this is their son Vincent Goyle." Mrs. Cortel said.

"Nice to meet you all." Jasmine said.

"Nice to meet you too." The family replied. Just then Jasmine's phone started going off.

"Excuse me for just a minute." Jasmine said politely.

"Jasmine Cortel!" Her mother said.

"Just a minute, it's Ranee." She said and walked a way a little bit.

"Hey you." Jasmine said.

"Hey Jezzy." Ranee said.

"What are you up too?" Jasmine asked.

"Just sitting here lonely tanning." Ranee said.

"Sorry I had to go. Mom and Daddy made me." Jasmine asked.

"It's okay, what are you up too?" Ranee asked.

"Meeting new neighbors. I have to go." Jasmine said, "I'll call you later though." The two hung up and she walked back over.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"I'm inviting everyone to the get together tonight." Mrs. Cortel replied.

"What get together?" Jasmine asked.

"The one we were having with the family. I decided to make an event of it." Her mother replied.

"Right." Jasmine said. She meet so many families. The neighbor hood was so much bigger than she thought. She meet the Crabbe's, the Greengrass's, The Abbots, The Bell's, The Flints, the Thomas's, the Diggory's, and The Longbottoms. She still didn't see the boy that lived next door. By now her water was gone and she went and put the bottle in the kitchen. She headed back out toward the foyer. She stopped in front of the mirror and noticed her eyes had turned violet. They only turned violet if something was going to happen. 'Everything bad has happened because we moved here, only something good can happen now' she thought. She continued out to the foyer and there were more neighbors, one family. A man, his wife and the boy with the platinum blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Narcissa Malfoy and this is my husband Lucius Malfoy." The lady paused as Jasmine approached.

"I'm Regina Cortel and this is my husband Magnus Cortel…" She started.

"And I'm the daughter, Jasmine Cortel." Jasmine stated,

"And this is our son Draco Malfoy." Narcissa said.

"Hey, aren't you Jezzy the singer from America?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied.

"Yeah some of my friends listen to you're music." Draco replied.

"Oh, I didn't think my music went out of America." Jasmine said.

"Yeah. I didn't know you were a…" Draco started.

"Umm, we're having a party tonight. We've invited like everyone in the neighborhood. Why don't you guys come?" Mrs. Cortel spit out because she didn't want Jasmine to know that they lived in a non-muggel neighborhood.

"That would be great." Ms. Malfoy said. Jasmine's father and Mr. Malfoy were caught up in a conversation of their own. Jasmine heard a couple of things they said and they were talking about magic.

"Excuse me daddy." Jasmine said.

"Can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah sure, Excuse us for a minute." Mr. Cortel said and the two walked in to a different room.

"Daddy why do these people know about magic?" Jasmine asked,

"We didn't want you to get mad so we didn't tell you before. WE don't live in a normal neighborhood. We live in a non-muggel neighborhood." Her father said.

"Oh." Jasmine said.

"You mean you're not mad?" her father asked.

"Not at that fact but at the fact that you didn't tell me." She said and the two walked back out. Jasmines mom was giving them details about the party, like there's a pool here will be a bon-fire and stuff like that.

"So what year are you?" Jasmine asked Draco.

"6th you?" Draco asked.

"6th too." She replied. They two families talked for a few more minutes and then the Malfoy's headed home.


	2. A Party

The party started at 7:30 and it was now going on 6.

"Hey mom." Jasmine said as they walked in to the lounge.

"Yeah sweetheart?" her mother answered.

"You might want to send someone out for decorations, someone out for food and all of that stuff since the party's in an hour and a half." Jasmine said.

"Good idea." Her mother replied.

"I'm going to go to my room and I'll be down at 7:30." Jasmine said.

"Not one minute later." Her father said.

"Yes daddy I know. As much as I hate this place I'm going to have to make the best of it. You and mom told me this already a million times." Jasmine replied.

"And be careful sweetheart, you're eyes are a deep shade of violet." Her dad said.

"I will." She replied and headed up to her room. She opened the door to her closet and walked in to pick out an out fit. She grabbed her black bikini with glow in the dark stars on it, a white tank top and a pair of really short gene shorts. She laid them out on her bad and walked out on to her balcony. She really liked it out there. She looked down at her backyard below and saw maids and butlers setting up. She looked over and saw Draco. He waved. She moved her finger in like a writing motion toward the sky. Draco looked up and saw the clouds spelling 'Hey…' When he looked back Jasmine wasn't there. She had walked in to her room. She looked at her phone and noticed she had a missed call. She checked her voice mail and it was from her boyfriend, Charlie, back in America. They only stayed together because she agreed to go back on weekends and over vacations. In his message he said that he would call her back later because he really wanted to talk to her. She looked at her clock and it was 7 already! Boy had time fly. She started getting ready. She put her hair in 2 braids and did her make-up. She heard the door bell ring a few times early. She went and looked out over the balcony and saw a few neighbors and some of her family members. Good thing her whole family was magical. She went in her room and finished getting ready. Earlier that day when she and her mom were shopping she got a manicure and a pedicure so she decided to not wear shoes. She looked at the clock and it was 7:29. She headed down stairs as people were showing up.

"Jasmine!" Someone called. She turned to see who it was. It was her ant and uncle she hadn't seen in 3 years. She ran and gave them a hug. The talked on their way out to the backyard. Tina walked up to her with a bottle of Mountain Dew with a straw in it.

"Tina you're amazing!" Jasmine said.

"Don't go overboard with it girl." Tina said handing it to Jasmine. Tina walked away and Jasmine continued through the backyard greeting people. She finally just sat down outing her feet in the in-ground pool. One of the neighbors walked up to her.

"Its jasmine right?" a boy asked.

"Yeah and your Vincent right?" She asked.

"Yeah you can just call me Goyle. Everybody else does." He said.

"Well its nice to really meet you Goyle but please call me Jezzy." Jasmine said.

"As in Jezzy the singer?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jezzy the singer but normally its just Jezzy." she said.

"Oh sorry." He said and sat down next to her. More neighbors showed up and sat with them. Daphne went crazy when she found out who Jasmine really was. Draco was one of the last ones to show up. By the time he did Jasmine was well acquainted with everyone else. Jasmine stood up to get her drink and Marcus Flint went to be funny and pushed her in. She was about to fall in when someone caught her. She looked and it was Draco.

"Hey thanks. I owe you one." She said.

"No problem." He replied. They hung out for about a half hour and that's when Jasmines phone started to go off.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Hey Jezzy, it's Charlie." He boyfriend said.

"Oh hey baby." She said as she walked away a little bit so it wasn't so loud.

"What's that noise?" he asked.

"Mom and daddy are throwing a party." She replied.

"Look I need to talk to you." He said.

"Okay I'm listening." She replied.

"I don't want to see you anymore." He said.

"What?" she said devastated.

"I like someone else. I like Diamond." He said. Jasmine started to cry.

"So just like that we're over?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So when you said you would always love me you were just lying?" Jasmine asked crying. Her new friends looked at her.

"Jezzy it's not like that." He said.

"Apparently it is." She replied.

"Jezzy I'm sorry but its over." He said and she hung up her phone. She headed for her house. She ran in and ran up to her bed room and slammed the door so hard that everyone at the party could hear it. She fell in the middle of her floor crying. Her parents were there with in seconds.

"Baby what's wrong?" her father asked.

"He broke up with me. He dumped me." She cried.

"Charlie?" her mom asked.

"Not my other boyfriend." She said sarcastically upset.

"Baby I'm sorry." Her mom said. Both of her parents hugged her for a few minutes.

"We have to get back to the party sweetheart. You stay up here as long as you need. You should come down to the party sometime though. It'll be fun." Her dad said. She just nodded her head crying. She sat on her floor facing the balcony as he parents left. All she could do was cry. She had been with Charlie since the 6th grade and now she was going in to her 6th year at witch craft and wizardry school. About 10 minutes later she heard her door open.

"Bathrooms down the hall, three door on the right." She said whipping her face of tears but more just came.

"I wasn't looking for the bathroom. I was looking for you. To make sure you were going to be okay." She heard someone say. She turned and saw that it was Draco and Crabbe and Goyle. She heard Draco mutter something to Crabbe and Goyle and they left. Draco walked in and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be." She replied whipping her eyes again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Why do you care, you barley know me?" She asked and got up and walked toward her bathroom. Draco got up and followed her.

"Because you seem nice and I was hoping we could be friends." He said not sounding like the normal Draco Malfoy that everyone else knew. She turned on the sink and splashed her face with water several times. "You know, there is a pool outside and it might be easier to drowned yourself in that then splashing water in your face." He said jokingly.

"Thanks for enlightening me." She said and dried her face.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"If you must know, my boyfriend for a little over 6 years dumped me." She said.

"Oh." Draco said.

"He left me for someone else. He left me for school tramp, Diamond." She added.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be. Its not you're fault." Jasmine replied.

"Well if it helps I think the Jasmine sounds way better than Diamond, and is probably ten times prettier too." He said. Jasmine smiled.

"Draco, you seem way different than all those other people." Jasmine said.

"Do you want to go back down to the party?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," She said Draco started to walk out, "Hey Draco?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks." She replied.

"You're welcome." Draco said.

"I'll be down in a few minutes if you want to head down." She said as she headed back in to her bathroom.

"I can wait." Draco said and looked at pictures on her dresser. Jasmine looked in to the mirror in the bathroom and her eyes changed from violet to a deep orangy-red color. They had never turned that color before. She walked back out and the two headed back down to the party. There was music playing. The song Suds in the Bucket was playing. She started singing. One of her cousins that was visiting in London had shown up when she was in her room. She and her cousin, Candy, were really close. Candy walked up to her and the two started dancing as Jasmine sang. People were just looking at them funny but they didn't care they were having fun. The song ended and the two girls just laughed. They went and sat down with everyone. Jasmine sat between Draco and Candy and everyone else was kind of crowded around them.

"Are you okay?" They all asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She said and looked at Draco who was looking at the water that Jasmines feet were now dangling in. They all talked and hung out for a while. Jasmine stood up and took of her tank top and shorts and jumped in the pool for a swim. Not far behind her was Candy. Some of the others jumped in too. Pretty soon all the teenagers except Draco was in.

"Are you going to come in too?" She asked as she swam up to the side.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" he asked.

"I won't splash you." She replied.

"And if I don't go in you're gonna splash me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She replied. He got up and jumped in. They all swam around for a while. Draco and some of them got out and sat with their feet dangling in the pool. Jasmine Candy and some of the others played water Marco polo. Jasmine was it.

"Marco!" She called.

"Polo!" The others called back. They did that back and forth a few times. She finally walked in to someone. She opened her eyes and was eye level with a 6 pack. She looked up and saw Draco.

"You're not playing are you?" She asked.

"No." He replied shaking his head.

"Then I'm just gonna' move because this looks a little awkward." She said and started playing again. The game went on for about 20 minutes until they all got out and dried off. At about mid-night everyone gathered around the fire pit.

"Okay, we tradition in our family whenever we have a party. It happens only at mid-night when the moon is directly over head. Its how the moon gets its rings every once and a while." Mr. Cortel said and then pointed to Jasmine. Jasmine ran and jumped in to the air and as she did she turned in to a dark bird. She flew up to the moon and with her ability to play with light she swirled the light around the moon several times. Everyone just stared. She flew back down and landed. When she landed she turned back to human. She was on one knee and both hands touching the ground. She stood up and everyone clapped. People started to leave slowly. Jasmine said good-bye to her new friends as they left. The last ones to leave were the Malfoy's because Mr. Cortel and Mr. Malfoy were in another in-depth discussion. Draco and Jasmine were just looking at them.

"I wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Jasmine said.

"I think it's a good thing because earlier my dad said he liked you're dad and my dad doesn't just _like_ people. He only likes them if their on _his_ side." Draco said.

"Well my parents aren't death eaters but you can bet their on _his _side." Jasmine said. The two went and sat inside like their mothers because it was getting chilly out. They sat in the lounge.

"So that was a pretty cool thing you did with the clouds earlier." Draco said.

"Thanks." Jasmine said. Jasmine grew tired as the clock reached 1 in the morning. At about 1:15 the Malfoy's left.

"You made a lot of friends tonight sweetheart. I'm glad you gave it a chance." Her mother said.

"Me too. I guess its not that bad." She replied, "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Her mother said.

"Night mommy." She replied.

"Night baby." Her father said.

"Night daddy." She said and headed up to her room. She pulled her silk nighty out of her dresser and changed in to it. It was pink and went down just below the curve of her buttocks. She crawled in the her bed and fell asleep.


	3. A long day

The next morning Jasmine woke up around noon. She threw her covers off of her and walked out on to her balcony. The sun was shining bright. She looked to the right and saw Daphne Greengrass and waved to her and she waved back. She looked to the left and saw Draco pasted out in a chair on his balcony. She went in to her room and grabbed a piece of paper and folded it in to an origami duck and walked out to her balcony with it. She put it in the palm of her hand and gently blew on it. It came to life and flew over to Draco's balcony and bit him on the nose. He shot right up and the origami bird died. He looked over and saw Jasmine laughing. He waved and she waved back. She walked in to her room and down stairs to get some breakfast. Her mom was in the kitchen. Her bowl of cereal she had every morning was sitting on the counter. She grabbed it and walked in to the living room. She turned the T.V. on to MTV Hits and watched music video's while she ate. Her mom walked in.

"Sweetie, I'm going to pick out the flowers and stuff for the new garden, do you want to go with?" she asked.

"I think I'll pass this time. I'm probably gonna' go for a run or something." She said.

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Daddy's not home he's at the office for a little bit." Mrs. Cortel said.

"Okay mom I love you." Jasmine said. Her mom left and she finished eating her breakfast. She put her bowl on the counter in the kitchen and walked up to her room. He bed was now made and her clothes from the previous night were picked up off the floor. She changed in to her running outfit and put on her sneakers. She grabbed her Ipod and phone off her dresser and headed for her balcony. Draco was out there looking out in to the sky. She wrote her cell phone number with the clouds in the sky. When he saw the number her looked to see who was out there and he say Jasmine. He looked at the sky again and then walked in to his room. A few moments later her phone started to go off.

"Hello?" she said.

"Are you hitting on me through the clouds?" he asked.

"Actually no, I was going to see if you wanted to go for a run with me and show me around so I don't get lost." She said.

"I don't know, You don't have any leverage this time. You cant splash me." He said.

"I could find a way. Please." She said.

"Yeah, I will. I'll meet you out front in like 5 minutes." he said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now you own me 2." He said and they hung up. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail. She headed out front to meet Draco. He wasn't out there yet so she started to stretch. When she was done Draco still hadn't come out. When he finally did Jasmine just looked at him.

"That was more than 5 minutes." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, don't complain I'm here now aren't I? You're lucky I'm even going." He said.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah really. I don't like to run with other people." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well if you must know, their normally too slow." He said.

"Somebody sounds grumpy today." Jasmine said.

"Well I don't know, maybe if somebody didn't wake me up with a paper bird." He said looking at her.

"I wonder who that could be." She said and laughed. They started running and she kept up just fine. They started talking.

"So why did you and your parents move to London?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I guess they just needed something new." Jasmine replied.

"Oh I see. So do you know what house you're going to be in at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm being sorted at the beginning of the year. What house are you in?" she asked.

"Slytherin., so isn't Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne and Marcus." He replied.

"So for houses there's Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and…and…" She started but forgot the name of the last house.

"The Slytherin enemy, Gryffindor." Draco said.

"Right, so since you somewhat know me, what house do you think I'll get sorted in to?" She asked.

"I don't know that much about you yet." He replied. The two continued jogging. The neighborhood was quiet because most of the people were still asleep from the all nighter party. Marcus Flint was sitting outside with a cup of coffee as they ran by. They ran for about an hour and then headed back to their houses.

"Do you want to come in for a drink or something?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure I guess so." Draco said.

"Good because I'm home alone and I get lonely easy." She said. They walked in and on of the maids was in the hall cleaning.

"Can you get me one of my waters and get Draco a…" She started signaling Draco to finish.

"Just some water." He said.

"Regular, mineral, Vitamin, what kind?" she asked.

"Surprise me." He said. The maid walked out and the two walked to the sunroom.

"Thanks for showing me around Draco." Jasmine said.

"No problem. I'm actually surprised you could keep up, I underestimated you." He replied.

"A lot of people do. Just because I'm small." She said.

"So I was thinking about that question." He said.

"What question?" she asked.

"the one about what house I thought you'd be sorted in to." He said.

"And?" she asked.

"And I think I'm going to take the challenge. I'm going to get to know you and before school starts I'll tell you what house I think you'll get sorted in to." He said.

"And if you get it right what happens?" she asked.

"Then you owe me 4 things, and if I guess wrong you don't owe me anything." Draco said.

"Deal." She replied.

"That means most of you're summer will be spent with me." He said.

"That means most of you're summer will be spent shopping." She replied.

"Great." He said so unenthusiastic.

"Hey, you're the one that made the deal." She said.

"Yes I know." He said. All of a sudden her phone started going off.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Hi sweetie it mom." Mrs. Cortel said.

"Hi mom." She said.

"What are you doing?" her mom asked.

"Hanging out with Draco, why?" she asked.

"Just wondering. You need to meet me outside in an hour." Her mom said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked confused.

"Because I said so. I have to go I love you." Her mom said.

"Love you to mom." She said. She hung up and shock her head confused.

"Anyway, where were we?" She asked.

"I was about to start getting to know you." Draco said. They two talked for the next hour.

"Oh mom should be here soon. Lets go wait outside." Jasmine said. The two went outside and talked for a while.

"So who are some people at the school I should watch out for?" She asked.

"Gryffindor's! Especially Potter, Wesel, and that filthy mudblood Granger." Draco said.

"So their bad ne…" she started and stopped in the middle of her sentence looking down the drive way. Draco turned to se what she was looking at. A 2007 Scion tC was driving up the driveway. She stood up. When it parked one of the butlers got out. She froze. He walked over and handed her the keys and then her mom drove up.

"Mom is this…is this for real? Is it mine?" She asked.

"Yes it is." Mrs. Cortel replied. Jasmine immediately got in. Draco was still sitting down. She started the car.

"Draco, are you coming or not?" Jasmine yelled. Draco got up and got in the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Just where ever I drive to. I haven't decided yet." She replied.

"Am I safe?" He asked and she it the gas and speed out of the driveway. It was nice out so they rolled the windows down and Draco hit the radio. He put it on the Q and blasted it. The drove through London. They ended up getting some lunch and ice cream. After getting ice cream they ended up heading back home. They pulled in to the driveway and her father was there. They got out and she looked her doors.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Hi baby doll. Where'd you get the car?" he asked.

"Mommy got it for me." She replied.

"Oh I see. Oh Draco you're parents called and want you home." Her father said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Jasmine." He said.

"See you later." She replied and Draco went home.

"So mom picked the car out and brought it home?" He asked.

"Daddy that's the car I've wanted for like ever." She said.

"Did you know you were getting it?" he asked.

"No daddy. Why all the questions?" Jasmine asked.

"No reason." He replied as the two walked in to the house, "I was just wondering." Jasmine walked toward the kitchen and her father ended up going to the lounge where her mother was.

"Tine can I please have a vitamin water?" Jasmine asked.

"What kind hunny?" she asked.

"Mango-peach please." Jasmine said and then she heard her parents yelling at each other. Tina gave her the water and the two just looked toward the lounge. Her parents never fought. She went and stood by the door to hear.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DISCUS GETTING HER A CAR." Her father yelled.

"ITS ONE SHE REALLY WANTED SO I GOT IT FOR HER." Her mother yelled back. Then it went off the car and on to another subject and kept doing the same thing. They argued for a long time. Jasmine ended up running to her room and sat in a hidden corner scared because never in her life had her parents fought before. She started crying because of her parents arguing could be heard through out the whole house and it scared her. She stayed up there the rest of the night. She skipped dinner and put on her nightgown. It was as short as a bath towel is wrapped around you. She crawled in to bed and tried to go to sleep but her parents kept fighting. She was still crying. She went out on to her balcony at about 8:30pm. She jumped and turned in to a bird and flew over to Draco's balcony and landed. She turned back to human. She had a few tears running down her face and her make-up had been running because she never took it off. She knocked on his balcony door because she saw a light shining through the curtain covering it. Draco walked over to it and moved the curtain to look out. He had a facial expression of confusion on his face. He opened the door.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"My parents are fighting and I cant sleep." She said and he walked out on to the balcony.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm a little scared because never in my life had my parents fought or maybe because it's my fault their fighting started. I don't know." Jasmine said shivering. Draco looked down and noticed that she was only wearing a really short nightgown.

"Come on lets go in and we can talk in there. You look cold." He said and let her in to his room. He walked in and closed his door. The two sat on his bed.

"Okay so whats going on?" he asked.

"My parents are fighting and its really bad. I don't know what to do because they've never fought before." She said.

"What are they fighting about?" he asked.

"The subjects changed so many different times I'm not sure but if I had to guess I'd say about me." She said with a few more tears rolling down her face.

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because everything they've argued about my name seems to pop up and I'm the reason they started to fight." She replied.

"How so?" he asked whipping her tears away.

"Well me and my dad walked in and he was asking me questions about my mom and the car and I answered them and then we went in and I went in to the kitchen to get a water and he went to the lounge and I was talking to Tina and then we started to hear the yelling and screaming so I went over by the door to figure out what they were yelling about and it was about me and my new car." She said. He embraced her in a hug.

"My parents fight a lot and I find it better to just ignore it or tune it out," Draco said.

"How do you ignore it or tune it out if you can hear it in every single room in the house?" Jasmine asked.

"I go to a friend's house." He said.

"Oh." She said and stared at the ground thinking of all her friends back in America.

"You can stay here tonight." He said and she just looked at him. He walked over to the door and locked it. She just looked at him funny. "So nobody comes in and sees you here tonight." She nodded her head in understanding. He pulled the covers to his bed down and the two climbed in and Draco turned the lights off.

"Hey Draco?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied in question.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Anytime." He said and the two feel asleep.


	4. Time Flies when your having fun

The next morning Jasmine woke up to the smell of something good. She woke up and saw a tray of food for two on Draco's dresser. She looked and saw him on the balcony. She got up and walked out there.

"Good morning." She said leaning on the door frame.

"G'morning." He said turning around and looking at her.

"I should get back before anyone notices I'm gone." She said.

"Not before breakfast." He said.

"That's very sweet of you but I have a certain breakfast I eat every morning." She said.

"Every morning?" He asked.

"A bowl of Special K with 5 sliced strawberries, every morning." She said. Draco walked back inside and pulled her with him and closed the door. He walked over to the intercom and push a blue button.

"Bring up a bowl of Special K with 5 sliced strawberries to my room." Draco said. He turned and faces Jasmine.

"You don't take no for an answer do you?" she asked.

"Nope I don't. Just remember that." He said.

"I will." She replied. Someone knocked on the door and Draco went and answered it. He brought in her breakfast and closed the door. He brought it over to her. They two started eating. Jasmine didn't say much.

"Are you okay? You're not very talkative." Draco asked.

"I'm just scared about what might have happened last night." She replied.

"It's going to be fine; if you have to we can hang out later." Draco said. She just nodded and continued to eat. When she finished Draco took her bowl and put it on his dresser. She stood up and faced Draco.

"Thanks for everything Draco." She said.

"No problem." He replied and gave him a hug.

"I'll call you later and let you know what's up okay?" she said.

"Okay sounds good to me." He said and the two walked out on to the balcony. Jasmine jumped in to the air and turned in to a bird and flew to her balcony. She landed and turned back. She looked back at Draco and waved, he waved back at her. She walked in to her room and changed and then walked down stairs. Her parents were nowhere to be found. She walked in to the kitchen and found to notes. One was from her mom:

Jezzy,

Went out for a little while with youre aunt. Be back later. Love mom

The other one was from her dad:

Baby Doll.

Went to the office for a while be home around dinner time. Love Dad

Well so much for dealing with them today she thought.

The rest of the summer went by fast. She spent most of it hanging out with Draco and who ever wasn't doing anything. There where many nights where Jasmine snuck over to Draco's and many nights where Draco snuck over to Jasmines because of arguing parents. That summer they did everything together. Before they new it they were heading off to their new schools in the morning.


	5. Just the Sort

On the morning the Jasmine had to journey to platform 9 ¾ she woke up and walked down to the kitchen early. She took her breakfast out on to her balcony to eat it. She sat down in her chair and started eating it. Someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she yelled from the balcony. It was two butlers and Tina. They were up to get her luggage. Tina walked out on to the balcony.

"I'm going to regret saying this but I think I'm gonna miss this place while I'm at school. I'm gonna miss all the late night parties and hanging out with my new friends." Jasmine said.

"Don't forget the late night sneak over's to Draco's when you can't sleep and vice versa with him." Tina said. Jasmines head snapped and looked at her.

"How do you know?" Jasmine asked,

"Jezzy, do you think that would happen and I wouldn't come check on you?" Tina asked.

"Did you tell mom and dad?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that. You deserve to get away from their all of a sudden fights, and what ever Draco needs to get away from." Tina said.

"Thank you Tina." Jasmine said.

"Anytime hunny." Tina replied and left. Jasmine sat out and ate her breakfast. When she was finished she walked inside and got dressed. She put on a pair of low-rise hip huggers and a pale pink polo the showed her mid-drift. She put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her Ipod and phone. She headed towards her door and then ran back and grabbed her Louis purse and Gucci sunglasses and then continued out the door. She walked down stairs and her parents were there.

"Are you ready to go baby doll?" her father asked.

"Yes daddy." She said.

"We have to leave in about 15 minutes." Her mother said.

"Okay." She replied and walked in to the living room putting her phone and ipod in her pocket. She sat on the couch and turned it to MTV and caught the last 10 minutes of Pimp My Ride. She turned the television off and went and said goodbye to Tina.

"I'm going to miss you so much Tina!" Jasmine said.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'll see you over Halloween break for you're birthday." Tina said. Jasmine walked out to the car and she and her parents left. They arrived at the train station and journeyed to platform 9 ¾. Jasmine said goodbye to her parents and boarded the train just as it was about to leave. She started looking through carts for Draco. She opened one and there were two boys in there.

"Sorry wrong cart." She said.

"Wait, don't I know you?" a firry red headed one asked.

"Um no." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pretty positive." She replied and left. She looked a little longer and finally heard him inside a cart. She pushed open the door and leaned on the side of it.

"So which house?" she asked.

"Slytherin." He said. Jasmine looked over to the girl sitting next to Draco.

"Excuse me." Jasmine said.

"What?" the girl asked.

"I meant excuse you, you're in my way." Jasmine said.

"How do you figure?" the girl asked.

"Just move for a minute." Jasmine said. The girl got up and moved for a minute and while she did Jasmine sat in her seat.

"Hey!" the girl said.

"Hi, Jasmine Cortel, nice to meet you." Jasmine said to her.

"I was sitting there." The girl said.

"Was being to operative word." Jasmine said. The girl sat down across from her next to Crabbe.

"Draco!" the girl wined.

"What? She can sit anywhere she wants." Draco said.

"I don't see what's so special about her." The girl said.

"And there's something special about you?" Jasmine asked. Jasmine rolled her eyes and held her hand out toward the window and started playing with balls of light. It's what she did, she fidgeted.

"Draco please tell her who I am and who she's…"the girl started but Jasmine put her hand up and clamped her fingers together like a talking mouth closing and the girls lips closed and wouldn't open.

"Nice." Draco said looking at Jasmine.

"Thanks." Jasmine replied. Jasmines lie down on the seat and put her head in Draco's lap.

"So Jasmine…" Goyle started.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Jasmine said.

"Sorry, Jezzy, do you know what house you'll be in yet?" Goyle asked.

"No, I'm being sorted at the feast." Jasmine said. She looked over and the girl was just looking at her, "You done bitching now?" and the girl nodded her head. Jasmine opened her hands and the girl could talk again.

"As in Jezzy the singer?" she asked.

"In the flesh." Jasmine replied.

"I'm…..I'm Pansy Parkinson." She said, "I'm a huge fan of your's."

"Great." Jasmine said unenthusiastically. Pansy started to go on and on about "Jezzy". It started getting really annoying.

"I have a question for you." Jasmine said.

"What?" Pansy said.

"Can you please shut up about me? Its getting annoying, I know about myself thanks." Jasmine asked.

"Sorry." Pansy said. Jasmine started to fall asleep on Draco. About 5 minutes later she was completely asleep.

"Dude I'm not going to lie, she's really hot." Crabbe said.

"Shut up." Draco said. They just looked at him funny. Draco pulled out his cell phone and text somebody and then put it away.

"Are you two like dating or something?" Crabbe asked because Draco seemed really protective of her when people said stuff like that. A few minutes later Jasmines cell went off. She woke up and pulled it out of her pocket. She flipped it open and looked at it. It was a text message, she replied and then set her phone down and went back to sleep because for some reason she was extremely tired. They all realized that the two were texting back and forth because Draco's phone started going off. He looked at it and then put it away.

"Uh yeah we are." Draco said, Pansy got a look of fury on her face.

"Pansy chill, you look like you're going to eat someone." Goyle said. A few minutes later Jasmine woke up.

"Hi sleepyhead." Draco said.

"Hi." Jasmine replied and sat up. She let out a big yawn and then leaned in towards Draco and he put his arm around her. She looked at Pansy.

"What's you're problem?" Jasmine asked.

"You." Pansy said pissed off.

"Oh well that's too bad. Don't know what I did but whatever. I don't really care." Jasmine said.

"Bitch." Pansy said.

"Bite me stupid whore." Jasmine said immediately without hesitation. She was always a little grumpy when she woke up from a nap. Pansy just gasped.

"Pansy I wouldn't suggest pissing her off after she takes a nap. You'll be screwed if you do." Draco warned.

"And for absolutely no reason at all. I have no idea what I did." Jasmine said.

"Pansy has a major crush on me and has since our 1st year." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Get the hell over it. If there was the slightest chance it would have already happened by now." Jasmine said.

"Just because you're famous, you don't everything!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I never said I did." Jasmine said.

"No but it shows you're spoiled rotten! You're parents give you everything you want, you have the "perfect" life!" Pansy said. The made Jasmine really mad because her life wasn't perfect. And it made her madder that her parents were brought up. Jasmine pulled out her wand and held it to Pansy's neck.

"You think I have a perfect life? You don't even know me! You don't know what my life is like at home, you don't know anything about my family so don't say another fucking word about them!" Jasmine said.

"You do have a perfect life! You have the perfect friends, the fame and the perfect family!" Pansy said. Jasmine got even madder because her family wasn't perfect. Her parents had started getting in to a lot of fights lately. The wand was pushed harder on Pansy's neck. Draco got up to pull Jasmine off of Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were just sitting there a little nervous. Draco put one hand on Jasmines shoulder and the other on the hand her wand was in. Pansy was quivering.

"Just lower you're wand. Please, for me?" Draco said but her hand just stayed there. A few moments later her hand lowered. They turned to sit back down and at the last minute Jasmine turned and knocked Pansy on her ass and then walked out of the cart. Jasmine started to tear just thinking about her family. That's what triggered everything. She was pretty far from the cart when Draco went after her. She headed toward the luggage cart. Draco didn't catch up until he found her sitting in the luggage cart. She was curled up in a ball. He crouched down in front of her and put his hands on her knees.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"She has no right to talk about my family." Jasmine said.

"I know she doesn't. She just can't help it, she has a big mouth when she gets mad." Draco replied.

"Yeah I noticed." Jasmine said.

"Oh and by the way, nice punch." Draco said. Jasmine let out a little laugh.

"Thanks. I couldn't help it. It just slipped." Jasmine said.

"Its okay she deserved it. Lets get back to the cart, we only have about an hour until we get to the school." Draco said. The two walked back to the cart and walked in. Pansy was going to have a nice shiner on her left eye for the beginning of school. She went to open her mouth and jasmine did that thing again with her hand and Pansy couldn't talk. Jasmine and Draco sat down and she took out her Ipod.

"You should sing one of you're songs." Crabbe said trying to lighten up the tension.

"Fine." She said. She ended up singing her remake of Best Friends from The Fox and the Hound.

"Wow! You're really good." Goyle said.

"Yeah she is. I knew I got a winner." Draco said and he and Jasmine smiled at each other. For the rest of the ride the four friends talked while Pansy wasn't able to talk. The train stopped and they all got up to get off. Jasmine undid the thing to Pansy and they headed for the castle.

"Hey Draco. Since you think I'm going to be in Slytherine save me a seat." Jasmine said.

"I was planning on it." Draco replied. Jasmine had to leave Draco and his friends because she had to get sorted. She stood off to the side as Dumbledore gave his beginning of the year speech.

"And before we get on with the 1st year sorting we have one transfer student from America, a 6th year that needs to be sorted. Her name is Jasmine Cortel but you all may know her as Jezzy the American singer." Dumbledore said. She walked up to the stool with sort of an attitude and sat down. Dumbledore set the hat on her head.

"Ahhh…a Cortel, I was wondering if I was ever going to have one of you. Hmmm you have quite a bit of power and attitude. You very determined and set on things. I know exactly what house to put you in…."


	6. Guys

A/N: Sorry bout the mix up guys….I didn't have my head on right last night, I never do when I'm sick but anyways sorry about the mix up, heres the fixed one

-------------------------

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. The Slytherin table all cheered.

"I don't think that's very good." Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"The hat said she had a quite a bit of power and determination. A _Slytherin _with determination and power." Hermione said.

"Good point that could be bad." Ron said.

"Maybe she's different." Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at him like 'yeah right'.

Jasmine went and sat next to Draco. She was introduced to a bunch of other Slytherin's that she didn't know and half of them she wouldn't even remember the names of. There were quite a few 1st years that were sorted in to her house. She met some of the 1st years during the feast and random people were coming up to her so they could meet "Jezzy the singer".

"Hey Jezzy guess what?" Draco said.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"You owe me 3 things now." Draco replied.

"What do I owe you?" She asked.

"I haven't decided yet but I just thought I'd remind you." Draco said.

"Oh okay." Jasmine said. They talked through out the feast. Half way through the feast a girl with brown bushy hair walked up to Jasmine.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. I'm a Gryffindor. If you need any help with homework or something, you can always come find me." She said introducing herself.

"Thanks but I think I'll manage." Jasmine said and Draco turned around.

"What do you want Granger?" he said rudely.

"I was trying to be friendly Malfoy, unlike you." She replied.

"You fil…" Draco started and then Jasmine put her hand over his mouth before he got himself in trouble. Jasmine just looked at Hermione like 'You can go now' and she left. Jasmine took her hand off his mouth.

"That's one I have to watch out for?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, that is one of them." Draco said. After the feast they headed for the common room. Random people kept coming up to Jasmine every two seconds.

"If I knew it was going to be like this I would have taken up a secret identity." Jasmine said.

"Well I'm kind of glad you didn't." Draco said. They continued to the common room. Draco, Jasmine, Crabbe Goyle, Pansy and Daphne all hung out in the common room for awhile. They were all laughing, having a good time.

"So I'm not gonna lie, I think its pretty cool you can turn in to a bird." Daphne said.

"You're an animagis?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah and thanks. Its not really anything special." Jasmine said.

"Jezzy, I know one thing to owe me." Draco said.

"What's that?" Jasmine asked.

"A kiss." Draco replied.

"Maybe later." Jasmine added.

"Fine be like that." Draco said.

"I will." Jasmine replied. Her phone started to go off.

"Hello?" She said answering it.

"Hey we need to talk." She heard Charlie say. She got up and moved over to the window.

"Umm I don't think so." Jasmine said.

"Please. I made a mistake." Charlie said.

"The hell you did." Jasmine agreed.

"Can we just talk?" Charlie asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. You left me and I moved on." Jasmine said and hung up the phone. She walked over and sat on Draco's lap.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Just fine." She said and smiled. They talked a little while longer and soon it was just Draco and Jasmine left.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed." Jasmine said.

"Okay, goodni…" Draco said but was interrupted. Jasmine kissed him! They departed and she looked at him.

"1, you didn't have to use one of your Jasmine owes me's on a kiss because I would have anyway. I was just waiting for the right moment. 2, now you're down to 2 Jasmine owes me's." Jasmine said. She kissed him again and then with out another word she walked up to the girls dormitory. Draco just sat there and stared in to the fire.

"Draco!" he heard a familiar voice say in sort of a whisper.

"What do you need now?" Draco asked.

"Her!" it said back.

"What do you mean _her_?" Draco asked.

"I need her on my side. You need to make sure that's the way she goes. If not, its you're life on the line." The voice said and then went away.

"Great, I finally find someone I actually like and I'm not being shallow about it and _he _wants me to turn her in to a "death eater" zombie." Draco said and walked up to the boys dormitory and went to bed. That night he slept soundly and the next morning he was up pretty early, not the first one up but still pretty early. He put on some clothes and walked down to the common room and saw some students standing around but was more focused on one student sitting on the couch, feet up, reading. He walked over and took the book from the student sitting there.

"Hey I was almost doe with that page." Jasmine said as the book was taken from her. Draco hid it behind his back.

"Its breakfast time." Draco said.

"Can I have my book back so I can finish my page please?" she asked but Draco shook his head no. She kissed him, "please?" she asked. He handed her back her book and she finished the page and then book marked her spot. She closed her book and stood up. She and Draco walked to the great hall for breakfast. Through out breakfast other slytherin's showed up and ate. Their first class was Potions with Gryffindor's, great. Draco, Jasmine, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne all walked to class together. They all sat together and glared as the Gryffindors walked in. Several of them walked up to Jasmine asking for an autograph. She was getting really annoyed. Someone taped her one the shoulder and she snapped.

"BUZZ OFF!" She yelled and they backed away and ran out of the room. It was a 1st year slytherin. She put her head down on her desk in frustration. Class hadn't started yet when this happened.

"Okay, everyone, leave Jezzy ALONE! She's a normal person like the rest of us and everyone walking up to her and asking for her autograph gets a little annoying! Just LEAVE HER ALONE!" Daphne announced to the class, "Or you'll answer to us." Saying this she meant herself, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. Just as she sat down the professor came in. Right off the back he assigned a reading assignment from their potions books. Hermione was the first one done, and then a few others. Jezzy was like the fifth one done. She sat at her seat and waited for the others to finish. She ended up helping Draco with his assignment, professor Snape didn't seem to mind. After everyone finished their assignments Snape assigned them to work in partners on an invisibility potion. Surprisingly Hermione wasn't the first one done, Jasmine and Draco were. Hermione looked disgusted that she had competition in potions and Harry and Ron looked disgusted for another know-it-all that seemed even smarter the Hermione! The class finished and then they had Charms with Huffelpuff. In that class they learned a simple silencing charm and all the effects and everything about it. It was one of the easiest spells to master. Jasmine mastered it on her first try.

"You're a freaking genius." Draco said.

"Um, not really." Jasmine said.

"Jezzy, you're smarter than Granger. You're right you're not a genius, You smarter than a genius." Draco said.

"Very flattering. Is that you're way of asking for help?" Jasmine said.

"No, well yes." Draco said.

"Its easy, just say the charm as you wave you're wand at someone." Jasmine said. Draco read the spell in tones. "Don't read the spell like you would a story. Say it in one stead tone." Jasmine suggested. Draco did it like Jasmine said and it worked. He silenced Pansy. Jasmine started laughing.

"You're a very good teacher." Draco said.

"Not really, that's just how I mastered charm casting." Jasmine said, "once I started doing that with every spell I mastered them all." Class finished out and then they went to have lunch. Instead of going to the great hall they decided to go out side, they as in Jasmine, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne. They were sitting on a fountain edge talking when two boys walked out, two Gryffindors. They looked at them and made a disgusted face and then continued walking. Jasmine stood up.

"Do you two have a problem?' She asked. They stopped for a second and then continued, "Hey I asked you a question." Jasmine said. She jumped and turned in to a bird and landed in front of the two Gryffindors and turned back. Just then Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne stood up too. "I do believe I asked you a question." She said.

"You're…You're….you're and animagis?" one of them said.

"No I just turn in to a bird when ever I want to that's all. Now I asked you two a question." She said. Draco walked over to her. The two Gryffindors glared at him.

"Answer her question Potter and Weasel." Draco said.

"Our only problem is you Draco and you're death eater friends." Harry said.

"Yeah you're _girlfriend_ too." Ron said.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine said stepping forward.

"Yeah that's right you too." Ron said.

"What did _I_ ever do to you?" Jasmine asked.

"If you're a _Slytherin_ then you're a problem to a _Gryffindor_." Ron Said.

"So if you're a Gryffindor then you're a problem to me and my parents always tell me to take care of my problems." Jasmine said.

"Oh really, I could take you any day." Ron said.

"Ron!" Harry said.

"What's the matter Potter? Scared?" Draco asked.

"Of you? Never!" Harry said. Just then Jasmine ran her hands over her face and hair. Her hair was turned from a strait light brown to a jet black color in a pony tail and her make-up went from light pinks to dark grays and blacks. Her shirt changed from a pink tank top to a gray t-shirt and her pants changed from gene to pitch black.

"How about me?" she asked. Draco just looked at her wide eyed and Ron gulped really loud.

"How…" Harry started.

"I have my secrets." She said.

"Filthy imposter! Why don't you go back to America where you belong!" Ron said.

"Ron..." Harry started to shut him up but it didn't work.

"You don't even belong here! You and you retched family! You're just a spoiled little bitch that gets what ever the hell she wants. Well reality check the whole world doesn't revolve around you! Why don't you go play in traffic or some…" Ron said but was stopped by Jasmine. She silenced him like she did to Pansy on the train. Just then she back handed him so hard he fell to the ground.

"You don't know me or my family! You have no idea what I'm like or what goes on in my life! Why don't you just give people a chance you judgmental freak!" Jasmine yelled and then she turned to Harry, "Do you have a problem?" she was completely pissed and you could see it in her eyes because you could see them turning in to a storm cloud color, much like the sky was doing. Just then a loud clap of thunder went off in the sky. Everyone except Jasmine jumped.

"No." Harry said.

"Good now take you're judgmental friend and get out of here and don't _ever_ look at me like that again." Jasmine said and undid the magic she used on Ron to shut him up. The two scrambled on their way fast and it started to rain. Draco just looked at her wide eyed. Se shock her head like to get something off and she turned back to normal. The two walked over to the others. They just looked at her.

"Yeah that's another one of my powers. That happens when I get mad." Jasmine said.

Harry and Ron arrived at Hagrid's hut. They walked in and Hermione was there with Hagrid waiting for them.

"I think you're right." Harry said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Jasmine becoming a Slytherin." Harry replied.

"Why, what changed you're mind?" Hermione asked. Ron turned his head and revealed a big red mark on the side of his face.

"Well we kind of gave Jasmine, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne looks and Jasmine asked us what our problem was but we just ignored her. Did you know shes an animagis?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well after we ignored her she turned in to a bird and flew in front of us and blocked our way and then she asked us again and I answer draco and his deatheater friends and Ron jus _had_ to add his girlfriend. And then it went down hill from there. They got in to an argument and Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut and then with just a movement of her hand she silenced Ron and then backhanded him extremely hard. But before that she changed her whole appearance by running her hands over her face and hands. And as we ran away from her it started to rain. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to end up like Ron." Harry explained.

"Wow. She _is_ pretty powerful. This could be trouble." Hermione said. Ron just stayed quiet in the corner.

Jasmine couldn't sit still when she was with her friends for the rest of lunch. That meant her eyes were turning violet and either something was wrong or something was going to happen soon.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I just cant sit still." Jasmine said.

"You're eyes are turning violet Jezzy." Daphne said.

"I'm fine!" she replied, "I'm going to go for a walk." She left them and started to walk around. She roamed the castle grounds for a bit and then headed back to the common room for the remainder of lunch. Someone walked in but she didn't notice. She just watched the rain she caused to hit the window. They walked up behind her and snaked their hands around her waist. She turned her head a little.

"Hi Draco." She said and rested her head back on him.

"Hi." He said, "are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I said I was fine why?" she asked in response.

"Because of the all of a sudden mood change. We were happy having a good time and then the thing with Potter and Weasel pissed you off and you completely changed in to scary pissed. You altered the weather and everything and then you cant sit still for five minutes and then you just kind of left." Draco said.

"I'll be fine." She said quietly.

"Will be, are you now?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said breaking away from him and moving toward the couch. She sat down and Draco walked over and sat next to her.

"Its okay you can tell me." Draco said.

"I don't know what it is but something's either wrong or something's going to happen. When I cant sit still and my eyes turn purple that means something's happened or is going to happen and not something good." Jasmine said.

"What's going to happen?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers. I just know something's going to happen on my part." Jasmine replied.

"Don't worry I wont let anything bad happen to you." Draco replied. She looked at Draco and kissed him, I mean really kissed him. The two got up and headed to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. It was outside and it was raining. They got outside and stood on the steps for a minute. Jasmine looked up at the sky and blew at it like she was blowing it away. All of a sudden the clouds moved on and the sun came out bright and shining. She looked at Draco and smiled and they continued to class. This class was a mix of students from every house. Jasmine was surrounded by a bunch of Slytherins while they waited for class to start.

"So I think you should defiantly prove that you the _Jezzy_." One of the slytherins said jokingly.

"Dear diary  
Today I saw a boy  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
He took my breath away  
Dear diary  
I can't get him off my mind  
And it scares me  
'Cause I've never felt this way  
No one in this world  
Knows me better than you do  
So diary I'll confide in you" She sang and they all just listened to her.

"Alright class lets settle in." Hagrid said. He was teaching Care of Magical Creatures. They all gathered around to find out what creature they were leaning about today. Hagrid uncovered it and it was a small fury creature.

"This is a…" Hagrid started.

"A gremlin? Like from the movie Gremlins?" Jasmine asked.

"Gremlin yes, movie I'm not sure." Hagrid replied.

"There's a muggle movie called Gremlins. Its like one of my favorite movies. Do you think we could watch it?" Jasmine asked out bluntly.

"Depending on how much relevance it actually has to the real thing." Hagrid said.

"You get it wet it has babies right? The babies are retched things right? They destroy everything?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes how did you know that?" Hagrid asked.

"The movie." Jasmine replied.

"Oh well then bring me the movie as soon as you can and I'll watch it and then decide." Hagrid said and then continued teaching about the Gremlins. Jasmine was practically an expert on them because of a movie. After that class for the end of the day Jasmine had a free period. She sat in the common room and worked on her homework but like before she couldn't sit still…something horrible was going to happen. She decided to write a letter home to her mom…

Hi mom,

How are you? I'm okay I guess. My eyes are turning to a deep shade of violet and I cant stand or sit still. I miss you and daddy a lot already! This schools okay, not as good as school back in America but its okay. I've already made friends and enemies. Now I kind of wish I took up a secret identity because every one won't leave me alone. I was also wondering if you could send me the movie Gremlins. Its for one of my classes; Care of Magical Creatures. Thank you! Well I'm going to try and finish my homework now. I love you.

Love

Jasmine!

She sent the letter out with her cream colored owl. She sat down to do her homework. She got through half of it and then started pacing. Some people walked in but she just ignored it. She was too busy thinking.

"Jezzy, are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Huh? Oh yea Daph, I'm fine." Jasmine said.

"Are you sure? You're acting strange." Daphne said.

"Yeah I just have some stuff on my mind." Jasmine said.

"You can tell me if you want. I wont tell anyone." Daphne said.

"Well its just my powers. My eyes are turning deep violet and I cant stand or sit still which means something horrible is going to happen." Jasmine said.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Daphne asked.

"No, that's the thing. I don't know what's going to happen so I cant be prepared for when it does happen." Jasmine replied.

"I'm here for you, What ever it is I'll help if I can." Daphne said.

"Thanks Daph. You know, you're like my best friend here, well aside from Draco obviously." Jasmine said.

"Hey its nothing. I haven't really had any real friends here. They all just kind of use me from my money, you're like my best friend too." Daphne said. The two girls smiled at each other. "Well I have to go change because I'm meeting Goyle in front of the great hall in like 5 minutes." Daphne said.

"Owww Daph. Got a thing for Goyle?" Jasmine asked and Daphne blushed.

"Maybe, what's it to ya?" Daphne asked.

"I could help you pick out an outfit and that'll get you there faster." Jasmine replied.

"You would do that?" Daphne asked.

"Of course. Its my specialty." Jasmine asked. The two rushed up to the girls dormitory to pick out an outfit. They ended up picking out a pair of low rise bell bottoms and a cute baby t-shirt that revealed Daphne's mid-drift.

"Thank you Jezzy." Daphne said as she rush down to the common room to head to the great hall. Jasmine went down stairs and put away her homework and changed in to short shorts and a tank top. She threw on her sneakers and went of a run. She ran around the castle grounds until it got dark. She was hoping that would clear her mind a little bit but it didn't. She couldn't stop thinking about what could happen. On her run she wasn't paying attention and ran in to someone. The two fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Jasmine said sweetly. She looked up and it was a girl with firry red hair like Ron.

"Its okay I wasn't looking either." She said. Jasmine continued running. An hour and a half went by and she ran by a group of students but she didn't pay attention to who it was. Next thing she knew she was being pulled back by someone. She looked and it was Draco. She took her headphones off.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Just running." She replied.

"I didn't see you during free period." Draco said.

"I did some of my homework, Helped Daphne with something and hen went running." She said.

"You've been running for like 2 hours?" Draco asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"You should come to dinner with us." Draco said motioning to the group of people.

"I'm not really hungry, I think I'm just going to keep running." Jasmine said.

"No, You're going to come to dinner. You didn't have very much for breakfast and you didn't have lunch. You're going to eat dinner." Draco said.

"I'm not hungry." Jasmine said with a little attitude.

"Jasmine! You have to eat something. Dinner starts in an hour, I'll meet you in the common room." Draco said.

"Fine." Jasmine said. She gave Draco a kiss and continued running. She headed to the common room and then up to the girls dormitory. She grabbed some clean clothes and then headed to the bathroom to shower. After her shower she got dressed and brushed out her hair. She pulled it back in to a pony tail. She brought her stuff back to the girls dormitory and then went down to the common room. By the time she reached the common room it was just about time for dinner to start. Draco and a bunch of people were there waiting.

"There's _my_ girl of the hour." Draco said. Jasmine just smiled and walked over to them. Just then an owl flew in with a package. It dropped the package in to Jasmines hands. There was a letter attached to it. She took the letter and put it in her back pocket.

"Umm…I'm going to meet you at dinner. I have to go dropped something off to Professor Hagrid." Jasmine said.

"I'll go with you." Draco said.

"No you go to dinner and start eating and save me a seat." Jasmine said.

"Okay." Draco replied. Jasmine left and headed to Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door. Instead of Hagrid answering it was Harry.

"uhh…hi." Harry said.

"Hi, I was uh looking for Hagrid." Jasmine replied. Harry let her in and Hagrid was making a pot of tea.

"Ah, Jasmine, welcome to my home. Can to join us for a cup of tea?" Hagrid asked.

"No thanks I was just headed off to dinner but I thought I'd drop the movie off so you could watch it and see if its relevant enough to play in class." Jasmine replied handing the video to Hagrid.

"Ah thank you. I will review it later after dinner. You are welcome to join me if you'd like." Hagrid said.

"I'd love to. Any chance I get to watch my favorite movie I take." Jasmine said.

"Okay see you after dinner then." Hagrid said.

"Okay and see you then. Oh and Harry I'm sorry about earlier. Its just the subject of my family and people talking about me and my family when they don't know me or my family is a little touchy for me." Jasmine said.

"A little?" Harry asked.

"Okay, a lot touchy. Its just people think they know and can predict my life when really they have no idea." Jasmine said.

"Its okay. A little intimidating but okay." Harry said.

"Okay well I'll see you around then." Jasmine said.

"Yeah see you around." Harry said and Jasmine left. She headed toward the great hall. She walked in and tried to find Draco. She noticed her was surrounded. Crabbe on one said, Pansy on the other and across from Goyle and some girl from their charms class. He noticed her walk in to the great hall and made Pansy move. She walked over and sat next to him.

"SO are we watching the movie or not?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going back after dinner and watching the movie with him." Jasmine said.

"I'm going to go with you." Draco said.

"No its fine you need to go do you're homework. I already finished mine. " Jasmine said.

"But I…" Draco said.

"One, you need to get you're homework done, two, you don't like Hagrid and three, there's probably going to be a certain Gryffindor there that you particularly dispise, but me I can behave myself.: Jasmine said.

"Jezzy, I don't want to you to go. I want you to not go near Harry." Draco said.

"I'm not going to see Harry and if you trusted _me _then you would just let me go to Hagrid's without arguing." Jasmine said getting up a little upset and leaving. At this point she just kind of wanted to get away from Draco.

"Jezzy…" Draco started but she just kept walking. She started to head toward Hagrids hut. She got there and knocked on the door. She had her thumbs in her belt loops and she had a look of pissed off on her face. Once again Harry opened the door. He let her in and hagrid was sitting at the table drinking tea. Hagrid looked at her.

"I've never noticed how violet you're eyes are." He said.

"Do you have a mirror?" Jasmine asked.

"Bathroom, over there." Hagrid pointed. Jasmine rushed over to it. She looked in the mirror and her eyes were even more violet than the last time she looked. Something extremely bad was going to happen…and soon. She walked back out and now her look of pissed was mixed with worried. Harry just looked at her funny.

"What?" She asked biting her nails.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Are you alright?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm fine." She said irritated.

"Okay then, lets get to watching this movie then." Hagrid said. The three went in to the living room and all sat down. Hagrid started the movie and they all watched it. About half way threw the movie Jasmine started fidgeting with a ball of light while focused on the movie. The movie ended and Jasmine was still fidgeting with the ball of light.

"So?" Jasmine asked.

"We're going to watch it…tomorrow." Hagrid said.

"Okay." Jasmine replied. After the movie was over Hagrid walked them back to the castle and to their portrait holes so they wouldn't get in trouble.


	7. Nobodys Perfect

Jasmine walked in and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were in there. Most likely waiting for her. She walked in and Draco met her half way.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco asked and she just looked behind him at Crabbe and Goyle meaning 'how about we talk alone'. "Guys." Draco said hinting them to leave. They just looked at Jasmine.

"Please, give us like 10 minutes." Jasmine asked and the two left.

"Are you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little ticked that you don't trust me." Jasmine said.

"I do trust you. Its that stupid Gryffindor I don't trust." Draco said.

"If you trust me then you'll trust that nothing would happen. You know I'm against his kind. You know I'm against people against the dark lord. You should no I wouldn't do anything with someone against the same beliefs as mine." Jasmine said.

"What about Charlie?" Draco asked.

"What about him?" Jasmine asked.

"He wasn't a follower." Draco replied.

"How do you know?" she asked back.

"Because in a battle before the summer my dad faced Charlie's father." Draco said.

"Charlie was mutual. He wasn't on either side. He didn't want to get in to the war. I didn't either that's why when I moved here I wasn't really involved in it." Jasmine said.

"But he was still against you're beliefs." Draco said.

"Not as much as Harry." Jasmine said and started to walk towards the girls dormitory. Draco caught her arm.

"Jasmine, wait. I'm sorry." Draco said. Jasmine looked at him. "I kinda get carried away with things a little. I'm not use to being in a commited relationship, so I'm still getting use to it. Plus I really really like you and I don't want to lose you to _anybody_." Draco said.

"I really like you too but you have to trust me and not give me boundries. If you want this to work then you'll have to be more…what's the word…flexable?" Jasmine said.

"I can try. That's all I'm going to promise is that I'll try." Draco said.

"That's all I can ask." Jasmine replied. She kissed him. The two sat on the couch.

"Oh and one more thing." Jasmine said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"If I ever walk away promise you'll chase after me." Jasmine said.

"I promise." Draco said and kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Jasmine replied.

"Three." Draco said.

"Two." Jasmine counted along.

"Hi guys." Crabbe and Goyle said re entering the room.

"Hi." Draco and Jasmine said.

"Is it safe?" Crabbe asked.

"I'm not evil looking am I?" Jasmine said.

"Yup its safe." Goyle said. The two walked in. They sat down and Daphne walked in.

"Hey Daph." Jasmine said. Daphne half smiled at Jasmine and glared at Goyle. She walked on up to the girls dormitory.

"What did you do?!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Nothing." Goyle replied.

"Oh really then what was that about?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know." Goyle said.

"Tell me everything that happened." Jasmine said.

"Well we met by the great hall and went for a walk. We talked about music, tv and a buch of random stuff. Then we went to dinner." Goyle said.

"Dinner? You weren't sitting with her at dinner. What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"We were at dinner eating and then Cherry came a sat in between us. I didn't sa anything because those two are really good friends and I started talking to her and then Daphne just disappeared." Goyle said.

"You moron! She and Daphne hate each other! They got in a huge fight." Jasmine said.

"I didn't know!" Goyle said.

"Who do you like? Daphne or Cherry? As in like like." Jasmine asked.

"Daphne. Goyle said.

"So not doing anything about Cherry sitting in between you two signled you liked Cherry more than Daphne and basically said the Daphne was just someone to hang out with when you have nothing to do. You completely blew her off!" Jasmine yelled.

"Why are you so mad?" Goyle asked.

"Because, here, Daphne's my BEST friend!" Jasmine replied.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Goyle replied.

"You need to fix this!" Jasmine said and walked up to the girls dormitory to check o Daphne.

"You moron." Draco said.

"You've hurt a lot of girls before so don't even give me that." Goyle said.

"Not any that I really liked. I haven't hurt Jasmine." He said.

"Yet." Crabbe added.

"I don't intend to…ever." Draco said.

"Whatever." Goyle said.

"Don't ever let a girl walk away. GO after her." Draco said.

"And you know its what they want how?" Crabbe asked.

"I have a pretty good teacher on this stuff." Draco said looking toward the stairs that jasmine just walked up.

Jasmine walked in to the girls dormitory. The only light was coming from the benched windows. Jasmine grabbed a bed post and looked around to find Daphne. She was sitting curled up on a window bench looking out crying. She walked over to Daphne.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked. Daphne looked at her with tears pouring down her face.

"No. I feel deceived and played." Daphne said.

"Sweetie it'll be okay. He probably didn't realize what he was doing." Jasmine said and Daphne just looked at her like yeah right, "one look who we're talking about and two boys are idiots. But that's just another reason why we love them." Jasmine said.

"So what do I do?" Daphne asked.

"If he tries to talk to you listen and work it out." Jasmine replied.

"Okay, but I don't really want to go down tonight." Daphne said.

"Please? Come down and sit with me draco and crabbe. Goyles on the other couch." Jasmine said.

"Jezzy, I really don't want to." Daphne said.

"Fine." Jasmine sighed and just gave her a sad look.

"Okay lets go." Daphne said. The two walked down stairs. They both sat on the same couch. Jasmine started humming.

"Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1234

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days (oh yeah)  
Everybody knows what what  
I'm talkin' bout  
Everybody get's that way 

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days (oh yeah)  
Everybody knows what what  
I'm talkin' bout  
Everybody get's that way," Jasmine started to sing quietly and then went a little louder so they could hear betterto jump start Goyle and Daphne's thinking, "Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway

No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well...  
Why be so hard on myself?

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til  
I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Get stuck in quicksand

a new problem can be solved  
Once I get involved

I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good (yeah yeah yeah)  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it!  
I know sometime I'll find a way.  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
Then they fall apart again.  
Nobody's perfect

I might of mix things up  
But I always get it  
right in the end!  
(you know i do)  
_[ TALKING _  
Next time you feel  
like... it's just one  
of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out  
the way you plan  
Figure something else out!  
Don't stay down! Try again! 

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days (oh yeah)  
Everybody knows what what  
I'm talkin' bout  
Everybody get's that way

Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...(thats right)  
Everybody knows what what  
I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody get's that way...

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til'  
I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know sometime I'll find way  
nobody's perfect  
you live and you learn it  
cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's Perfect----  
Nobody's...!Perfect!  
No,no,  
Nobody's Perfect!" They just looked at her. Then Daphne and Goyle just looked at each other.

"That was really good." Crabbe said.

"Hey Draco, Crabbe can you come with me? I need you're help with something." Jasmine said. The three got up and left the common room.

"What do you need our help with?" Draco asked.

"getting out of the common room to leave those two alone so they can talk." Jasmine said.

"But its after hours." Crabbe said.

"When has that stopped you before?" Jasmine asked. Crabbe disappeared leaving it just Draco and Jasmine.

"I really am sorry about earlier." Draco said.

"Its okay, nobody's perfect. Like you said you're not use to commitments, it's work in progress." Jasmine said. The two started walking hand in hand talking.

"So you're parents. I know who's side they lay faithful to but are they involved?" Draco asked.

"I'm not really sure, sometimes I think they are because my mom will go on "weekend trips" randomly out of the blue and daddy will go on long business trips unexpectedly but its not enough to positively declare that their involved." Jasmine said.

"And you?" Draco asked.

"You know where my faith lies but no I'm not involved." Jasmine said.

"Do you want to be?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Why? Are you?" Jasmine asked with a sudden intrest.

"Would it change you're feelings for me if I said I was?" Draco asked.

"No it wouldn't." Jasmine replied.

"Yeah I am and by the way you described you're parents actions I'd say they were too because that sounds like my involvement." Draco said.

"Oh." Was all Jasmine could let out sounding like she was waiting for Draco to say more.

"You said it wouldn't…" Draco started.

"It doesn't you didn't answer my other question. Why do you want to know if I want to be involved?" Jasmine asked.

"I was just wondering because I could probably get you partially involved all the way up to how much you want to be involved." Draco said. Jasmine looked in to his eyes deeply for a moment.

"He wants me to be involved doesn't he? Why?" Jasmine asked and then all of a sudden they turned the corner and ran in to something. When they looked nothing was there. Jasmines touched her pointer finger and thumb together and held them in front of her and blew on them. As she did there was a short wind that revealed three very Gryffindor figures.

"Potter, Granger Weasel? What are you doing here?" Draco asked madly.

"We might ask you the same thing." Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who's the one under the invisibility cloak?" Jasmine asked back.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"Watch youre tone sparky." Jasmine said referring to his hair color.

"Bite me ho." Ron said.

"I'd rather not I might get infected." Jasmine said her hair turning deep black.

"What's going on here." They heard someone say. They all turned and saw Snape.

"Nothing Professor." Jasmine said glaring at the three Gryffindor's.

"Draco, Jasmine, report to my office. I'll deal with you after I escort these three back to Gryffindor towers." Professor Snape said. Draco and Jasmine walked to Snape's office. They got there and shut the door.

"Aright before Snape comes. Where were we?" Draco asked.

"You were just about to explain why the dark lord wants me on his side." Jasmine replied.

"He needs you on his side. Without you his side could lose everything. So?" Draco asked but just then Snape walked in. Both shot their looks over to Professor Snape.

"And you two, what may I ask were you doing roaming the halls after hours?" Snape asked.

"We were talking." Draco said giving him a look.

"Right talking. Well then you should have no problem showing yourselves back to you common room and off to bed." Snape said.

"Yes professor." The two students replied.

"But first, Jasmine please wait outside my office for Draco. I'd like to have a word with him alone." Snape said. Jasmine walked outside the office and closed the door. She paced back and forth wait and thinking. A few minutes later Draco walked out. He faced her and the two started walking.

"So do you?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Can I think about it?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course you can." Draco said.

"Okay." Jasmine said. The two walked back to the common room. Daphne was passed out on the couch and Crabbe and Goyle were talking.

"Where'd you two disappear to?" Crabbe asked.

"Walking. Where'd you go?" Jasmine asked.

"Around." Crabbe replied.

"And you two?" Jasmine asked Goyle motioning to him and Daphne.

"We good now. Thank you Jasmine." Goyle said.

"You hurt her, I will kill you." Jasmine said.

"Don't worry I wont. I might need you're help making sure I don't do something stupid again but I wont." Goyle replied.

"Okay well I'm going to bed now." Jasmine said. She turned towards Draco and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight." Draco said with his arms wrapped around her waste.

"Goodnight." Jasmine replied with her arms wrapped around his neck. They departed and she woke up Daphne and the two girls went up to bed.

September and October seemed to go by faster than Jasmine would think. She made a bunch of new enamies and allies. The end of October was here and the students were granted a short vacation. 5 days that includes Halloween weekend.


	8. Home again

Jasmine was having a party the night of Halloween for her birthday, which was the night of Halloween. She had given out invitations to friends and fellow Slythrines weeks in advance. It was a costume masquerade party. Not only did you have to wear a costume but you're face had to be somewhat covered.

It was the night before the Hogwarts express was coming to bring them home for there mini vacation. Students that weren't already all set to go home were getting ready while others talked. Jasmine, Draco Daphne and Crabbe were sitting in the common room talking.

"Where's Goyle?" Jasmine asked Daphne.

"Packing." Daphne said. She nodded in understanding. They talked for a while and then went to bed. The next morning when Draco got up and went down to the common room Jasmine wasn't on the couch reading like usual. He looked around but didn't see her. All of a sudden a bird flew of the mantel of the fire place and landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Well that's new." Draco said. She flew off and landed on the ground and changed back.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jasmine asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, what are you so happy about?" Draco asked.

"We're going home for a few days and this is gonna be the most fun party ever! Not only are there going to be people from here but also from America! That means you'll be able to meet Renee!" Jasmine said.

"Oh I see. Who else from America is coming?" Draco asked.

"Who ever my parents invited but the only one staying over night is Renee." Jasmine said.

"Okay, let's go to breakfast." Draco said and the two started walking to the great hall. Jasmine started dancing to a tune in her head as they walked in to the Great Hall.

"Are you sure you haven't already been to breakfast with all that energy?" Draco asked.

"I'm a singer that had a record deal. Getting up early with energy was part of the package." Jasmine said still dancing.

"What song is that?" Draco asked.

"Another One Bites the Dust." Jasmine replied and Draco gave her a funny look. "You've never heard Another One Bites the Dust?" she asked.

"No." Draco replied. Jasmine rolled her eyes and started bobbing her head to the tune.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..." She sang with a huge smile as they sat down and people we're listening in kind of dancing in their seats, "You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen!" Throughout the whole song she had a smile on her face.

"Jasmine!" She heard a voice from the head table. It was the headmaster.

"Sorry headmaster I got a little carried away." Jasmine said.

"That's quite alright. I just wanted to wish you a happy early birthday." He said.

"Thank you head master." Jasmine said. She looked at her friends.

"I heard he's a fan." One of them whispered.

"It has its advantages." Jasmine said. They ate breakfast and talked about Jasmines party. Its the place where everyone wanted to be on Halloween night. Everyone from every house. This party was going to be over the top.

"I wonder how many crashers you'll have." Daphne said.

"There's no way the greeting can be duplicated even with magic. I had them made special so they could." Jasmine said.

"Wow." Crabbe said.

"Yeah, you party's going to be crazy." Goyle said.

"Daddy wants to go all out on this one." Jasmine said. They ate and then headed back to the common rooms to get the last of what they needed and then headed to the Hogwarts express. Jasmine was the first one on an empty cart the crabbe, goyle and Daphne.

"Where's Draco?" Jasmine asked.

"We thought he would have gotten on with you." Crabbe said.

"No he had to talk to Professor Snape first." Jasmine said.

"We didn't see him get on." Daphne said. The train started to move.

"I hope he didn't miss the train." Jasmine said. She sat there nervously for minutes waiting. She started biting her nails.

"Jezzy your eyes are still really purple." Daphne pointed out.

"I know." Jasmine replied. Just then the door opened they all looked over but it was just a first year looking for an empty cart.

"Hey Jezzy thanks for inviting me to you're party." The first year said.

"Yeah no problem it's the least I could do." Jasmine said and the first year left.

"You invited a first year?" Daphne asked.

"What? I felt bad he carried my books for two weeks." Jasmine said, "where is Draco?"

"I don't know why don't you ask him?" Crabbe said.

"That's a good idea I think I will." Jasmine said. She pulled out her cell and called Draco's and heard it ringing inside the cart. It was inside Jasmines purse. She pulled it out and there was a note with it. She shut her phone and took the note.

Put it in your purse baby because I didn't want to forget it

Draco

"Well that's no help." Jasmine said. Jasmine started fidgeting with a ball of light. Daphne just looked at her like are you going to be alright? Jasmine was about to answer when the cart door slid open once again and her hand closed in hard on the ball of light and it shattered. The shattered pieces moved back in to the air. It wasn't Draco so she got up, jumped, turned in to a bird, and flew out of the cart. She flew down one side of the train looking in the carts and then in to the luggage cart. She turned around and flew down the other side of the train in and out of carts. No Draco, he must have missed the train, She thought. She flew back to her cart and in there Draco was sitting. She flew in on his lap and changed back.

"And where have you been?" Jasmine asked.

"Looking for you guys." Draco said.

"Oh, I thought you missed the train." Jasmine said.

"Nope I didn't." Draco said.

"Good." Jasmine said and threw her arms around his neck while sitting on his lap. He snaked his hands around her mid-section. They talked for the remainder of the ride. When they boarded off Jasmines parents were there waiting along with others.

"Mom! Daddy!" Jasmine said giving her parents a hug as she got off. Draco followed her off.

"Hi sweetie." Her mom said.

"Draco you're parents asked us to give you a lift home." Her father said. Jasmines mother dangled keys in front of her face and her face lit up.

"Well get you guy's stuff." Her mom said. Jasmine grabber the keys and Draco's hand and bolted in the direction of her car. They arrived at her car, Draco could barley keep up with out stumbling.

"Babe people underestimate how fast you can run. Sometimes to fast for our own good." Draco said. Jasmine laughed and got in her car. Draco got in the passenger side. They waited for people to move so she could back out. They say Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne and decided to give them a ride since they all lived in the same neighborhood. They started driving.

"Hey sweetie there should be a little extra something in the glove box. Can you get it out for me please?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course." Draco said. He rummaged through the glove box and pulled out a card and handed it to her.

"Thank you very much." She said and pulled in to an ice cream parlor, "Daddy always gives me reinforcements. Who wants ice cream?" The 5 piled out of the car and went and got ice cream. Jasmine paid for it with her dads credit care and they got back in the car and ate. They all laughed and had a good time.

"Okay I'm not gonna lie I'm the messiest eater ever." Jasmine said.

"Yea you are." Draco said licking his ice cream come. Jasmine smashed some of her ice cream on the side of his face. He looked at her and she smiled angelically. Everyone was laughing.

"Hehe Hi sweetie." She said. He reached over and tickled her. She squirmed in her seat so much she was practically on Draco. She was extremely ticklish.

"That's what you get for putting ice cream on my face." Draco said so she readjusted and lick it off his face, "thanks."

"You're welcome." She said. They finished their ice cream and then headed back home. Jasmine dropped everyone off at their houses besides Draco because he had to get his stuff.

She stuck her tongue out at Draco then parked her car and the two got out. Draco chased her in to the house and up the stairs and in to her room. She ran in to her bathroom and closed the door.

"I guess I'll just leave then since someone doesn't want my company." Draco said from what sounded like the bedroom door.

"No!" She opened the bathroom door and Draco walked in. He backed her backwards in to the tub and up against the back wall. He started to kiss her.

"Jasmine!" they heard Tina call. They both sighed in annoyance at the same time, look at each other and laughed. They walked out of the bathroom together.

"I thought I heard a pack of wild elephants running through the house." Time said.

"We were playing…tag." Jasmine said.

"Yeah because you decided to stick you're tongue out at me then run." Draco said.

"Did you chase her?" Tina asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"Good choice." Tina said, "Girl I need you laundry."

"Are mom and daddy home? They have my luggage." Jasmine said.

"No not yet." Tina said.

"Seriously? They have mine too." Draco asked.

"Yeah seriously." Tina replied, "I'm going to wait down stairs."

"Can you have one of the maids bring up a vitamin water please?" Jasmine asked.

"What kind?" Tina asked.

"the pink one pleases." Jasmine replied.

"Make that two please." Draco said.

"Can do." Tina said and walked out. Draco turned to her.

"Where was I?" Draco said and he backed her up so far she fell backwards on to her bed. Draco pinned her down right there and started kissing her again. The two started playing around but didn't go all the way. They played around for a little while and the decided to go see if Jasmines parents were there yet and they were. So weren't Draco's.

"We had the butlers bring you're stuff over to your house." Jasmines dad said.

"Thank you. Hi mom, hi dad." Draco said.

"Hi Draco." His mother said for her and his father. He snaked his arm around jasmines waist and she leaned back on him.

"Narcissa, why don't you join me out back by the pool for a mineral water or something?" Mrs. Cortel said. They two ladies went out to the garden while the fathers retired to Mr. Cortel's office.

"So that just leaves us." Jasmine said.

"I could think of a few things we could do." Draco said.

"Really now?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, I am determined to get you by you're birthday." Draco said sliding his hands from her waist to her hips and then in a little. Just then they heard the phone ring in her dad's office. A few moments later Mr. Malfoy walked out.

"Business call." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Oh I see. Tina!" Jasmine called. The maid came out of a room on the other side of the entry hall.

"Yes honey?" she asked.

"We still don't have our water." Jasmine replied.

"I told Nastasha to take care of that. I swear that new maid you're parents hired is going to drive me nuts. I'll take care of it." Tina said.

"Thank you Tina." Jasmine said.

"No problem." Tina said and then disappeared. Jasmine started humming to break the awkward silence. Just then her father's office door swung open. They all looked over.

"I just got you a record deal baby doll!" Mr. Cortel said.

"Did you really daddy? Yay!" Jasmine said and tackled her dad in a hug.

"We go over tomorrow and see you're negotiating skills." He said.

"_My_ skills?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't worry I'll be there to guide you." He said.

"You…negotiating skills? Mind if I come along I'd like to see that." Draco said.

"Of course not." Mr. Cortel said. They two teenagers walked back up to Jasmines room and she turned on the radio.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so excited." She said. She tackled Draco on to the bed.

"So not only are you a superstar but you're a negotiator too?" Draco asked.

"Yeah!" Jasmine said.

"I'd like to see this." Draco said.

The next morning Jasmine woke up. Draco was asleep next to her. He had snuck back over the night before. She got up and went and took a shower. She put on a nice young suit. She made her hair wavy and put it in to a neat side ponytail. She did her make up and then walked out to her bedroom. Draco wasn't there.

"Draco?" Jasmine called. She looked out and saw him on the balcony. She walked out.

"Good morning sleepy head." Jasmine said.

"Good morning." Draco replied.

"Want some breakfast?" jasmine asked.

"Won't they be suspicious?" Draco asked.

"Tina knows about our sleepovers but she wouldn't say anything." Jasmine said.

"Well in that case I'd love some." Draco said. Jasmine went in and called up some breakfast. A few moments later Tina was up with breakfast.

"Good morning Jasmine, Good morning Draco!" She called out to the balcony. Draco walked in.

"Good morning." Draco said walking in a little red in the face.

"You don't have to be embarrassed sweetie I've known since the first night." Tina said.

"Yes but did you know we're dating?" Jasmine asked swooping in to get her breakfast.

"No I didn't but you two are old enough to make your own decisions." Tina said. Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks and just looked at Tina.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tina?" Jasmine asked.

"Hey I was young to at one point and my parents tried to shelter me from living my life and I hated them for that." Tina said. Tina left the try on Jasmines dresser top and then left closing the door behind her.

"I think I like her." Draco said.

"Yeah she's cool. She's been my maid since I was born." Jasmine said. The two ate breakfast and then Draco was going to head home.

"So I'll see you in a few minutes." Draco said.

"Yes you will." Jasmine said and kissed him and then he disapparated over to his house. He waved and Jasmine went back inside. She grabbed her purse and walked down stairs. Actually she slid down the railing.

"Hi mom hi daddy!" She said.

"Hi sweetie." Her mom said.

"You ready baby doll?" her father asked.

"Yeah but we have to wait for Draco." Jasmine said.

"Yes I know and I invited Mr. Malfoy along too." He said.

"Daddy! You know I'm a little devil when I'm negotiating. Mr. Malfoy's going to get the wrong idea." She said.

"No he wont. I told him." He said.

"Fine. Draco and I will meet you there were going to take my car." Jasmine said.

"Alright." He said. Just then the door bell rang. Tina rushed in with a try of jewelry. Jasmine grabbed the jewelry as she rushed by to answer the door. Jasmine started putting on the jewelry. Draco and his father walked in. Jasmine was rushing to put her jewelry on so they wouldn't be late.

"Okay I'm ready." Jasmine said putting in her last earring.

"Okay sweetie we'll see you two there." Mr. Cortel said. Draco and his father gave a funny look.

"Come on Draco me and you are taking my car." Jasmine said. The two walked outside and got in to her car.

"Just a warning I'm a devil when I'm negotiating." Jasmine said.

"Okay." Draco said not really believing that she could really be very mean unless she was mad. The two started going and Draco turned the radio on. One of Jasmines songs came on the radio and she changed the channel.

"What did you do that for?" Draco asked.

"I sing the song why would I want to listen to it?" Jasmine asked.

"Maybe I want to." Draco said and turned it back.

"Fine then." Jasmine said. They drove listening to the radio and they heard something about her carrier.

"Looks like pop star Jezzy is pulling a disappearing act. She has made a new album in a few months and…" The radio host went on and Draco changed the channel. They arrived and not long after so did their fathers. They all walked in to meet the record deal people. They all sat in a meeting room to discus everything. Jasmine wasn't liking what she was hearing so she and the record deal person started negotiating.

"Okay look here Mr. Johnson. Me and my father together could buy out you're company and many others and still have plenty left over to solve world hunger. This is how its going to go. I get the normal plus 20 of _every_ CD sold. Another 20 of every CD goes to a children's hospital fund. A new hospital ever new album. I'm not working for you, you're working for me and if you don't like it well that's just too bad. That's the way its going to be or we'll just have to buy you out." Jasmine said. Draco and his dad had looks like 'wow'.

"I'll see what we can do." Mr. Johnson said.

"Wrong." Jasmine said.

"I'll bring up you're contract?" he said.

"Exactly." Jasmine said. The record deal guy stepped out to draw up the contract.

"Very good job." Mr. Cortel said.

"Really?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, I'm very proud of you." He said and Jasmine smiled big. She started dancing in her seat obviously with a song stuck in her head.

"What song?" Draco asked.

"With out Love from the musical Hairspray. My favorite musical." Jasmine said. Just then Mr. Johnson walked back in with some papers in his hand and he handed them to Jasmine to sign. She and her father both looked over them before she signed them. She signed them and set her first recording date, two days after her party. They all headed back out to the cars.

"And I will speak to Dumbledore about you apparating." Mr. Cortel said.

"Alright Daddy." Jasmine said. They all headed back.

"I think this deserves a celebration." Jasmine said and looked over at Draco.

"You're having a party _tomorrow_ night." He said thinking that what she meant.

"Yes I know, I wasn't thinking quite that many people." Jasmine said.

"Really now?" Draco asked catching on.

"Exactly." Jasmine said and they talked the rest of the way home. When they got there they both had a few things to do before tomorrow so they went to their own house for a little while. Jasmine walked in to her house. She had a thought hit her instantly.

"Tina!" Jasmine called.

"Yes?" Tina asked walking in from another room.

"Did you tell the maid not to bring me my drink?" Jasmine asked,

"No why?" Tina asked in response.

"Because I never got it." Jasmine replied, "Mom! Daddy!"

"You're fathers not home, what do you need sweetie?" her mother asked.

"I'm firing the new maid." Jasmine said.

"Why?" Mrs. Cortel asked.

"Because she doesn't work. She was asked to bring me a drink. Just simply bring me a drink and I never got it." Jasmine said.

"Well give her time to get it." Her mother said.

"I asked yesterday when I got home." Jasmine said.

"And she's driving me up a wall; she never does her daily chores." Tina said.

"Yes she does, they got done this morning." Mrs. Cortel said.

"That's because I out double duty and did them." Tina said.

"Okay you can fire her." Mrs. Cortel said. Jasmine walked in to the kitchen where the new maid was.

"I'm sorry to say, but you're not doing you're job, you're fired." Jasmine said. She walked out to her mom.

"That was fast." She said.

"Yeah I don't doddle or sugar coat anything. You might want to call the agency fir tomorrow." Jasmine said.

"Good idea. The party planner will be here in 15 minutes to go over final touches with you." Her mom said.

"Alright I'm going to go change." She said and walked up to her room. She walked to her closet and picked out a white mini skirt and a light pink polo. She changed and walked out on to her balcony. Draco was out on his. She waved and he waved back. He signaled to her asking what she was doing. She wrote in the sky with the clouds, getting ready to meet with the party planner. She blew him a kiss and then walked in side. There was a knock on the door. She opened the door and it was Tina with a vitamin water.

"Thank you Tina." Jasmine said.

"1) its my job and 2) thank you for firing the maid." Tina said.

"No problem, I have to go downstairs and meet with the party planner now." Jasmine said. She took her drink and walked out of the room. She walked downstairs and the party planner was waiting for her in the foyer.

"Come on in we can talk in the sunroom" Jasmine said. The two walked to the sunroom and for the next hour they went over every little detail for the party. Now that it was the day before the party every little detailed seem so important. After the party planner left she went up to her room and grabbed a zip up hoddy because it was chilly out. She walked back down stairs to find Tina.

"Tin…" she started to call but was twirled in to a kiss by Draco. They departed.

"Yes?" Tina said walking in.

"Did you pick up my costume?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes I did." Tina said.

"Okay." Jasmine said and whirled to head out back at a fast paste. Draco caught her arm.

"Breath." He said.

"I have so much to do before tomorrow." Jasmine said.

"You wont make it until tomorrow if you don't breath." Draco said.

"Okay I'm breathing; I have to go make sure everything that was supposed to make it today made it." Jasmine said. They two walked out back in to a slew of a mess. After circling the backyard a few times Jasmine and Draco walked back in to the house.

"So what other houses did you invite?" Draco asked.

"You know all the people I invited but there were other people handing out invitations so I don't know who else is coming. I mean the only person I know that's coming from America is my best friend Renee." Jasmine said.

"Okay I was just wondering." Draco said. They walked in to the living room and Jasmine collapsed on the couch.

"You know, I'm very tempted looking at you lying there like that." Draco said.

"Save it for tonight baby." Jasmine said. Draco walked over and she sat up for a moment and Draco sat behind her and she lied her head down in his lap. She turned the T.V. on and the two watched T.V for a little while. After 8 Simple Rules ended Jasmines mother walked in.

"Okay Draco time for you to go home now. We're having a family dinner tonight." She said.

"Okay Mrs. Cortel." Draco said.

"I'm going to walk him half way mom." Jasmine said.

"Don't be to long." Her mother said.

"Okay mom." Jasmine said and she and Draco headed out. They were half way between the two houses.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Draco said.

"Who's?" Jasmine asked.

"Yours." Draco replied.

"Okay I'll see you then." Jasmine said and kissed him goodbye. The two went to their own houses. Jasmine walked in to her house and in to the dinning room. She sat down and a few moments later her parents walked in. They ate dinner and talked about work and school. For dinner they had a turkey dinner. After dinner Jasmine went in to her room and changed in to a night gown and picked up the present she bought for her best friend. She walked down the hall to the guest room where she was staying and set it on the bed. She walked back to her room and turned on some music. It was still pretty early it was only 6:45 in the evening. She sat on her bed and her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Jasmine said.

"Happy early birthday!" Renee said.

"Hey, thanks! How are you?" Jasmine said.

"Good getting ready to board my flight." Renee said.

"Flight?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, we're cutting back on flu powder." Renee said.

"Oh I see, I cant wait to see you tomorrow and I cant wait for you to meet Draco!" Jasmine said.

"I cant wait either. You should so find me a cute friend to date." Renee said.

"Why we live in 2 different countries?" Jasmine asked.

"My parents are thinking about moving there." Renee said.

"Really now?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, well I have to go because their boarding the plane now and I don't want to miss it." Renee said.

"Okay bye," Jasmine replied an hung up. She sat there and listened to music and fell asleep. Next thing she knew she was woken by a warm slow kiss. Not just a kiss but to a boy who was read to do more than just play.

insert long passionate night here


	9. Party, itsa Done Deal

The next morning Jasmine woke up to a knock on her door. She jolted up and Draco was lying next to her. He shot up next. The two got up. Jasmine pushed Draco in to her closet and grabbed her bathrobe. She put it on and covered herself and went to see who was at the door. She only cracked the door enough to poke her head out so who ever was there wouldn't see the clothes on the floor. It was a maid.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked.

"You're parents want to know if you are going to join them for breakfast and everyone from America will be here in an hour and a half." The maid said.

"No I will not be joining them this morning I'm very tired, give me a half hour and then have Tina bring up a D.B. please." Jasmine said.

"Yes ma'am." The maid said and left. Jasmine walked over to the closet and Draco was standing there.

"A half hour till breakfast." Jasmine said. Draco went and put his bottoms back on and the two lay on the bed cuddled for a bit. After a half hour there was a knock on the door. Jasmine went to make sure it was just Tina and it was so she let her in.

"Good morning Draco." Tina said walking in and setting the tray of food on Jasmines desk.

"Morning." Draco said. There was a little box on the tray.

"What's this?" Jasmine asked picking it up.

"Just a little something. It use to be mine, my mom gave it to me for my 17th birthday." Tina said. Jasmine opened it and it was a charm bracelet.

"Thank you Tina it's beautiful." Jasmine said and put it on.

"Your welcome and happy birthday." Tina said. She left the room and the two ate breakfast. After breakfast Draco went home to get dressed. He was going to give her about 45 minutes with her friends from America before coming back over to meet them. Jasmine went and took a shower and got ready for her friends to get there. She heard the doorbell ring through out the house. She ran to the stairs and slid down the railing and made a perfect landing as people walked in. She was practically tackled by Renee. She departed and saw a bunch of her friends and…Charlie?

"Excuse me for a moment." Jasmine said, "TINA!" she yelled and walked in to her fathers office. Tina walked in and closed the door.

"Daddy, what's Charlie doing here?" Jasmine asked.

"You're mother dealt with those invites." He said. Her father called her mother in.

"Mom why is Charlie here?" Jasmine asked.

"I thought you wanted him to come." She said.

"Uh, no I don't. He's going home tonight after the party right?" Jasmine asked.

"He's staying the night. I thought you still liked him." She said.

"No I'm with Draco now!" Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry." Her mother said, Jasmine turned toward Tina.

"Call Draco, tell him what's going on and get him over here A.S.A.P." Jasmine said.

"Can do." Tina said and walked out. Jasmine walked out to her friends.

"Have a look around, game rooms down stairs. I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." Jasmine said and walked up to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed to think.

"WHAT?" she heard Draco's voice say. She walked out onto the balcony just to see him walk in to his room. She heard a knock on her door. She went to see who it was. It was Renee.

"Are you alright?" Renee asked walking in. Jasmine closed the door.

"I can't believe mom invited him." Jasmine said.

"Who?" Renee asked dumbfounded,

"Charlie!" Jasmine said.

"Oh right! Oh I have to tell you something about him." Renee said.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"He's going to try and get you back." Renee said.

"That's too bad I'm with Draco now." Jasmine said.

"We should so make him jalousie. Just to be us. Make him see what he lost." Renee said.

"For old times sake. And for once it's me not you." Jasmine said. Jasmine shimmied out of her clothes and put a bath robe on. Someone else knocked on the door she went and opened it. It was Charlie.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sorry a little busy right now. Maybe later." Jasmine said and closed the door. She and Renee walked over to her closet. They picked out a short skirt and a matching jacket and a tank top. She put it on and re did her hair and make up. The two walked out and down the stairs and everyone was waiting. Charlie just looked at her like 'WOW!' Just then someone walked in the door. It was Draco. He was over so often he had the right not to have to ring the bell. He practically lived there. He walked over to Jasmine and kissed and hugged her.

"Draco this is Renee, Tally, Shelby, Gina, Jake, Tom and Charlie, everyone this is my boyfriend Draco." Jasmine said. They all went down to the game room and hung out.

"So you're mom invited him?" Draco asked.

"Yeah she's an idiot." Jasmine said.

"I'd say so, and he's staying the night?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but I was thinking maybe I could come over to you're house tonight." Jasmine said looking at him innocently.

"I think I can handle that." Draco said. They hung out in the game room most of the day while people started setting up for the party. Jasmine pulled Draco and Renee aside.

"You guys are going to be right up front at my show tonight right?" jasmine asked.

"Show?" the two asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"It's a surprise. Just stay near the stage as much as possible." Jasmine said and they went back.

"Care to shear with the rest?" Charlie said.

"No." Jasmine replied.

"Hey Jezzy, I want to see your car." Renee said.

"Alright let's go. Whoever wants to come can?" Jasmine said. Everyone went. Everyone except Jasmine and Draco admired the car.

"I should get going so I can start getting ready for the party." Draco said to Jasmine.

"What time is it?" Jasmine asked.

"6:45." Draco replied.

"Okay I'll see you at 7:30 not a minute later and remember is at the stage." Jasmine said walking him to the end of the drive way. They stopped and started kissing. Charlie watched and didn't like it. Draco walked home and Jasmine walked up the driveway to every one else.

"Its time to get ready for the party. People will be arriving in about 30 minutes." Jasmine said and they all walked in side. Jasmine showed everyone except Renee to their rooms. Renee was last.

"You're rooms down here next to mine. I'll see you at 7:30 not a minute later. Remember be at the stage." Jasmine said and she left Renee at the guest room. Jasmine walked into her room and her costume was laid out on her bed. She went in to her bathroom and did her hair and make up. She went and put her jewelry on. When she was done all that it was 7:20. She put on her costume and got ready to make her entrance. It was time. She pushed her arms and hands out in front of her and her balcony doors slammed open. She flew out as a bird and landed on the stage. She turned to human dressed as a fallen dark farie. She picked up a mike.

"I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

GET TO BE 

nanana,na.na.na,nanana,na.na.na,nanana,na.na.na,  
wooooo 

To wear my old jeans  
To eat a whole cake  
Feel the sun on my feet  
Be quiet, be crazy  
Be anything I want to be  
Dance around in my underwear

To walk by myself  
Do nothing all day  
To eat a whole cake  
Be cranky with frosting

No cameras  
No pressures  
No phonies  
No hair jam  
No people who think that they know me but don't  
No bleb from shoes

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

woooo woooo

I wanna be like other girls  
I wanna see what other girls see  
Just to be free like other girls

GET TO BE…" She sang as the music played. She sang the whole song out as her entrance to her party. Everybody clapped as she finished.

"I just want to say thanks to all of you to coming here and helping me celebrate my 17th birthday party and I hope you have a good time." Jasmine said and set the mike back on the stand. She hoped off the stage to Renee and Draco who were standing there.

"Oh my g so love that song!" Renee said.

"I know me too! That's why I sang it." Jasmine said.

"You love to tease don't you?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"Nice costume." Draco said.

"OH right." Jasmine said and blushed. Just then Charlie walked over and eyed her up and down.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked.

"Hey Jasmine can I talk to you now?" Charlie asked.

"I guess." Jasmine said with a sigh and rolled her eyes. Draco managed to kiss her on the cheek before she walked away to talk to Charlie.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jasmine asked.

"I've made a really big mistake." Charlie said.

"And that would be?" Jasmine asked.

"Leavening you." Charlie said.

"You think so?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I didn't realize what I had until I lost it." Charlie said.

"Most people don't." Jasmine said.

"Do you think we can give it another chance?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm with Draco now." Jasmine said.

"You use to tell me all the time you always saw you're self in the future with _me_. Do you see that with Draco?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I do, I dream it every night. I've meet new people and made new friends. I've never in my life meet anyone like Draco. Yeah I'll admit I thought I was over when you left me but then I meet Draco and I have meet anyone more perfect for me than he is. I'm with Draco now; I'm not leaving him for you." Jasmine said.

"But we have a history. A long good history together." Charlie pointed out.

"Exactly a "history", the past. It's not the past anymore and we're done, its over. There's no more flame." Jasmine said and walked toward her house to get a drink. Charlie followed and Draco was watching. He was wondering why the two were going in to the house. It did kind of look bad since he wasn't there for the conversation.

"But…" Charlie said.

"No but's the flames gone. You threw water on it the night you broke up with me and it's completely died out." Jasmine said and faced the counter to get a drink.

"And there's nothing to change that?" he asked and put his hand on her waist.

"Get you hands off me." Jasmine said.

"I don't think you really want them off." Charlie said and wrapped his arms around her waist tight. She tried to break free but couldn't. Draco walked in unnoticed.

"Let me go." She struggled.

"I don't think so." Charlie said.

"She said let her go!" Draco said and Charlie let her go and the two whipped around fast. Jasmine rushed over to him. Charlie just glared at him and Draco glared back.

"I've always known her to take care of herself so why stop now. Let her take care of her life." Charlie said.

"Not only are you a problem to her, but you're also my problem so there for I'm going to take care of my problem. Now back off of my girlfriend, you two are over and that's the way it's staying." Draco said. Charlie stormed past them. Draco turned toward Jasmine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do anything, I promise." Jasmine said eagerly and nervous because she couldn't tell what Draco was thinking.

"It's okay. Calm down I know you didn't do anything. I trust you; I just didn't trust him so I followed you two in here." Draco said embracing her in a hug. The two went back out to the party. They started dancing to the song Sexy Love. They were dancing really close.

"Talk about using a dance as an orgy guys." Renee said walking over to dance next to them with someone. About half way through the party Tina brought a huge cake on to the stage. Jasmine, Renee and Draco walked up. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to her. She blew out he candles on her cake. The cake was huge with and edible picture of Jasmine on it. There was enough cake for everyone. They had cake and partied all night. At about 4:30 in the morning the sun started to come up and people left. Everyone was gone by 5. Even the people from America not staying till the next day. Draco went home at about 5:15. Renee went to bed almost instantly and she didn't see Charlie the rest of the night except for a glimpse here and there of him flirting with girls from Hogwarts. Jasmine took off her costume and jumped in the shower. When she got out she was extremely tired. She put on a nightgown and walked out on to her balcony. She flew over to Draco's balcony and knocked on the door. Nobody came to the door. She knocked again. Still nobody and the sun was starting to come up. All of a sudden she heard a noise inside and knocked again. Draco let her in.

"What took so long?" Jasmine asked.

"I was talking with my parents. Sorry." Draco said.

"Its okay." She replied. The two crawled in to Draco's bed and cuddled. They almost fell asleep instantly. The two woke up to a knock on Draco's door. He sprang out of bed and Jasmine fell off the bed from the shock. Since she was on the floor behind the bed Draco opened the door. It was his father. Jasmine slid under the bed to hide.

"Did you have fun last night?" Lucis Malofy asked.

"Yeah I did." Draco replied.

"I see you and Jasmine are close." His father said.

"More than close, we're dating." Draco said.

"Oh I see. How long?" his father asked.

"Since I left for Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Oh well I just wanted to see how last night went." His father said.

"It went fine." Draco said.

"Okay well I'll let you get back to sleeping then." He said and left. Draco closed his door and Jasmine came out. The two sat on his bed.

"That was weird." Draco said.

"What?" Jasmine asked scotching behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"He never comes to check on me or see how my night went." Draco said.

"Oh." Jasmine replied like she was thinking about something else.

"Something on your mind baby?" Draco asked.

"Just thinking of that offer you gave me at school." Jasmine said.

"What offer?" Draco asked.

"The one when we were walking while Goyle and Daphne were talking. The one about getting involved with the dark lord." Jasmine said.

"Yeah and your thought is?" Draco asked.

"I'll meet the dark lord and I'll influence joining his side to my listeners but I don't want to do any fighting unless it's absolutely necessary." Jasmine said.

"Excluding fights will send you on quest and I don't want you going on any alone okay?" Draco said.

"Alright baby." Jasmine said.

"So when do you want to meet him?" Draco asked.

"Well I meet to start my new record tomorrow so how about tomorrow night." Jasmine said.

"I think I can arrange that." Draco said.

"What time is it, I still so tired?" Jasmine asked.

"2:30 in the afternoon." Draco said.

"I should get home; Renee's going to be leaving soon." Jasmine said. She kissed Draco then flew back over to her house and walked in to her room. Charlie was in there.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jasmine asked grabbing her robe to cover up.

"I came to see if you were planning on getting up sometime today, mom sent me." Charlie said.

"Don't call her that! She's not your mom she's mine." Jasmine said.

"You never mined it when I called her mom before." Charlie said.

"That's when we were dating and I didn't completely hate you, now get out of my room. NOW!" Jasmine said. Just then a really tall muscular guy walked in. Jasmine looked confused.

"Is everything alright here?" the guy asked.

"Can you please remove him from my room and then come back here please." Jasmine said. The guy took Charlie out of the room and then walked back.

"What can I do for you now?" the guy asked.

"Tell me your name and why you're here." Jasmine said.

"My name is Sergey and I'm you personal bodyguard." The guy said.

"My parents hired you?" Jasmine asked thinking this was way over the limit.

"No, the record deal did." He said.

"Uh-huh, right well I'm going to get dressed now." Jasmine said and he left. She closed her door and went over to her closet and picked out an outfit. She put on a pair of tight jean kepis and a pink tube top. She walked out and walked down to Renee's room. She heard talking in side, it was Renee and Charlie. She stopped at the door and listened.

"I can't do it. She my best friend, we're sisters!" Renee said.

"Come on please? You're the only one I know that can do it." Charlie said.

"Mind games aren't right when it comes to real love." Renee said.

"How do you know its real love?" Charlie asked.

"How do you not know? Did she ever spend the night with you?" Renee asked back.

"She's not in love with him. She's in love with me she's just denying it! She'll realize it when you do that mind thing you do." Charlie said. Jasmine opened the door and Charlie's wand was up to Renee's neck. Jasmine took out her wand.

"Stupefy!" She said pointing her wand at Charlie's. He fell to the floor. She looked at Renee.

"I'd never do it no matter what and you know it." Renee said.

"Duh! That would be why I came in." Jasmine said. Renee hugged her and then they departed. Jasmine reversed the spell on Charlie.

"Get out!" Jasmine said and he did.

"I don't want to leave." Renee said.

"I know but work starts tomorrow." Jasmine said.

"I know." Renee replied. They two walked down to the lounge. They talked until Renee and Charlie had to leave. Jasmine waited to go back in until she couldn't see the car in sight anymore. She went in to the living room and fell asleep watching Pimp My Ride.

"Jezzy, wake up." She head as she was gently shaken awake. She looked up and saw Draco, he was all dressed up. At first she thought she was dreaming.

"Draco what's going on?" She asked sitting up, "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Because you're parents are having a cocktail party, don't you remember?" Draco asked.

"No I don't." Jasmine replied.

"We were standing right there at the party you had over the summer. Our fathers decided to have a Halloween cocktail party for our kind of witches and wizards." Draco replied.

"I'm sorry I don't recall." Jasmine said.

"Okay, Well I think Tina laid something out for you up in your room." Draco said walking her to the stairs.

"Okay I'll be right down in a few minutes." Jasmine said and walked up to her room. On her bed was a long black sparkly dress. It was very sophisticated. She quickly did her hair and make up and put on a pair of heels. She walked back down the stairs and Draco was waiting.

"You look…wow!" Draco said.

"Thanks." Jasmine replied with a smile. She came down. "Two parties' in two days is way too many!"

"Tell me about it. I was laying in bed after you left and like a few hours later my dad's like get up we have to get ready for the Cortel's party." Draco said. Jasmine took his hand and lead him to her mother.

"Mom we're gonna mingle for like 20 minutes and then go pass out upstairs because I have a long day tomorrow." Jasmine said.

"You need to stay down here longer than that." Her mother said.

"No mom I'm tired and I start recording tomorrow then I have plans to meet with someone after. I need sleep." Jasmine said.

"Alright but your fathers not going to like it." Her mother said.

"He won't care; he knows I have a big day tomorrow." Jasmine said. She and Draco mingled. He knew most of the people through his father. After about 15 minutes Jasmine started to doze off.

"5 more minutes then we can go up stairs and go to sleep." Draco whispered.

"I wanna go up and sleep now." Jasmine said. Just then the two fathers walked up to them.

"Hi daddy." Jasmine said.

"Hi sweetie. Mr. Malfoy here has told me of who you're meeting tomorrow." Mr. Cortel said.

"Yeah I'm kind of nervous." Jasmine said.

"Don't be. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow before you go." He said.

"Okay daddy." Jasmine said.

"Why don't you to go get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." Mr. Cortel said.

"Draco you can stay here tonight if you want." His father said.

"Thanks." He said and the two walked up stairs. Jasmine put on her pajamas and Draco stripped down to his boxers. They got in to Jasmines bed and pulled the covers over them. Draco put an arm around Jasmines waist. They fell asleep fast.


End file.
